Unforeseen Circumstances
by A Sometimes Lazy Writer
Summary: When Saitama and Genos have a mishap with a certain alien ship's warp drive, they find themselves dazed and confused on the ground at USJ. How does everyone react to the duo's presence at UA? With rising tensions, strong enemies, and some strange hijinks, let's find out! Rated T for some language and violence.
1. So a Baldy and a Cyborg Walks into USJ

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or One Punch Man. They belong to their respective creators.**

 **[-]**

It was a calm night.

Crickets chirped incessantly throughout the humid summer air, and a light breeze rustled any trees, their bough's swaying slightly, sending their leaves fluttering down to the earth.

The moon dimly lit up the surrounding buildings, its celestial glow barely doing anything to give one a clear sense of what to look at.

However, if the moon was any brighter, one could be able to see the broken windows, shattered walls, and wrecked cars nearby.

Cracks marked deep scars on the asphalt, paint was chipped to oblivion, and craters dotted any available space.

The thought that anyone would willingly want to live here and deal with all the destruction was unimaginable to any sane passerby.

But, judging by the light coming from one of the apartment's windows, maybe it wasn't as unimaginable as it seemed.

Inside the apartment room, harsh light pounded on a certain bald man's eyelids. The 25-year-old man groaned and pulled his covers over his head in a vain attempt to block out the brightness. "Genos, turn that off and go back to sleep."

"I apologize, Master," a voice came, not sounding apologetic in the slightest, "But there seems to be trouble down at the Hero Association HQ. Silverfang has asked me to wake you and take you there with me."

Yawning widely, Saitama sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Can't this wait until tomorrow? Or the day after? Cuz there's supposed to be a sale tomorrow morning and I don't want to miss it."

Genos blinked once, his dark sclera reflecting the fluorescent lighting. His metallic arms snapped to his sides as he bowed. "I am sorry, Master. But apparently this is extremely urgent. Silverfang has even told me that he needs your help with it."

"But," he added, straightening, "If you are unwilling, I can go and inform the others that you are unable to make it due to personal problems."

Saitama grunted as he slowly stood up out of his futon, idly scratching his stomach under his pajama shirt. "No, don't bother. I should accept that it's part of the job, after all. Being a hero means that you have to sacrifice important things."

With lightning speed, the Rank S hero whipped out a small notepad and began writing furiously, to the point where even the bald man was worried that it would start lighting up in flames.

But, this was normal behavior for the teenage cyborg, after all. Ever since the 19-year-old started to stay at his apartment (by also paying rent), such mannerisms were not unusual. It was weird to say that Saitama had gotten used to it by now.

Shrugging off the last vestiges of sleep, the Rank C hero shuffled his way over to his bathroom. "Just give me a second before you leave. Let me wash up and change."

Genos looked up from his writing for half a second. "Even if I did leave without you, Master, I have no doubt that you would make your way to HQ before I do."

Saitama didn't answer other than a noncommittal grunt.

He turned the tap on in the sink and splashed some water on his face in an effort to wash away some of the sleep from his eyes. He quickly shoved a toothbrush in his mouth as he leaned out the door to face his disciple. "Say, Genos, did they say what exactly they needed my help for? I mean, no matter how you look at it, I'm just a C hero."

Genos grit his teeth slightly. It infuriated the young man to no end that almost nobody acknowledged his teacher's power. He had singlehandedly saved the lives of thousands, and all he got in return was the lowest class of hero possible and jeers from others who had thought he was cheating.

But being angry did nothing to help. And his teacher didn't seem to mind; as long as he did his duties, it seemed that the man was content.

"They did not give me much details, only that the alien ship crashed on City A seemed to have reactivated. Seeing as you were the only one who managed to infiltrate the ship itself, Bang was asking if you could shed any light on it."

Saitama walked out of the bathroom, busy struggling with his hero costume, a bright yellow jumpsuit with red gloves and a white cape. "I don't know how much help I can be, but I guess I can try to do what I can."

He sat down near his door and slipped on his equally red boots. "Let's go."

"Of course, Master!"

[-]

Soon, the duo found themselves once again at the Hero Association HQ. However, unlike last time, they were busy situated outside the building and in front of the still smoldering wreckage of the dark purple alien craft.

It wasn't a surprise that the ship was still smoking, seeing how it was taken down only a week ago.

"You guys are late." An annoyed voice cut through the air. "You call yourselves heroes?"

Genos did not bow but opted to glare slightly at the speaker in question. "We were delayed."

The speaker smirked, her emerald eyes glowing slightly. Her tiny body floated a foot above the ground, giving extra height to her stature. Her black, form-fitting dress, swayed slightly with psychic energy. "That makes you two all the more pathetic," Tatsumaki said, "What kind of heroes can't make it to an urgent call in time?"

Before the argument between the two S Class heroes could escalate further, another voice cut into the fray. "That's enough, Tatsumaki."

A grizzled, silver-haired, elder strode over, his muscled hands clasped behind his back. "What matters is that they have made it. And it seems that the Caped Baldy made it here too."

Saitama grimaced at this before forcing a smile. Sure, he was happy that he had a hero name, but couldn't the Hero Association create _anything_ better than his current one?

The green-haired woman said nothing but pouted and floated away. Loathe she was to admit it, she did hold some respect for the old man. Being an S Class at his age was no small feat, after all.

Genos gave a small nod to the older hero, one which Bang reciprocated.

The trio made their way over to the base of the spacecraft, where a larger group was located, all of varying size and shape.

Atomic Samurai smirked, his ever-so-present toothpick dangling between his lips. "Finally made it, huh, Demon Cyborg?"

Before another small argument could ensue, an authoritative voice spoke. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice."

A bearded man stood before the group. His earpiece occasionally blinked, most likely communication going through the man's ear.

Saitama and Genos had seen him before. He was at the last meeting and was probably one of the more important workers at the Hero Association.

"So, what's this about?" The speaker's bat dangled almost carelessly over his shoulder. "My little sister told me to get back as fast as possible, so let's get this over with."

"Now, now, no need for that. I'm sure this handsome man here is going to have us briefed in no time."

A hulking man winked before striking a pose. On his right leg dangled a ball and chain.

Everyone ignored him. Puri-puri Prisoner was always like this, after all. And judging by the traces of dust and concrete on his old-timey prisoner outfit, he had broken out of jail for the umpteenth time.

Why he made himself stay there, nobody knew.

The bearded worker nodded slightly in thanks. "Around an hour ago, our scanners picked up some increasing energy readings coming from the spaceship. It's extremely weak, so it does not seem that the ship will explode anytime soon, but it is of utmost importance that we investigate. Who knows what kind of technology the aliens had."

He then gestured over to a figure to his right, a small boy who looked no older than 10 years of age. "Child Emperor here has informed me that the readings do give off quite potent radiation, so he managed to create some radiation suits for everyone."

The boy bowed slightly and his mouth tucked upwards in a small smile, somehow managing to keep the ever-present lollipop in it. "All suits are gonna be packed in the crate behind me, and all you have to do is to strap it across your chest and press a button."

To demonstrate, the child pulled out a yellow strap of some kind, and wrapped it across his torso. After making sure it was securely fashioned, he then slammed a fist against a large red button attached to the material.

Within seconds, a small radiation suit expanded around the hero, complete with a clear face shield and backpack.

The boy then expelled his spider-limbs from the backpack, which extended to allow him to tower over the impressed group. "Alright, let's hurry up and investigate!"

[-]

Saitama grunted as he felt the material grow over his body. It was almost uncomfortably tight, most likely due to the fact that he was wearing his hero costume underneath.

In retrospect, did he really need to wear this thing in the first place? After all, he'd been in more dangerous situations before, so radiation seemed to be the least of his worries.

But he opted to keep it on, just in case he got cancer or something. That would suck. Cancer meant chemotherapy, and chemotherapy meant that he would lose a lot of hair.

Not that he had much hair on his body to begin with, but he still held out hope that one day, his luscious black locks would be back on his head once again.

He looked over his shoulder. "Hey Genos, do you really need to wear this too? I mean, you're a cyborg, aren't you?"

The teen shrugged as he experimentally performed some basic maneuvers. "Although 95% of my body is mechanical, the other 5% are vitally important organs that I need. So this is a necessary precaution, to say the least."

Sudden yelling pulled their attention away from each other as they turned to look at the rest of the group.

It seemed that Tatsumaki was refusing to put on the radiation suit, her eyes sparking an angry green. "No way I'm going to put on that ugly thing!"

An exasperated Child Emperor gestured wildly as he argued for his point. "Just put it on please. From my readings, this radiation is really high, so the suit being ugly is the least of your worries."

Tatsumaki smirked. "Well it might be dangerous to the rest of you weaklings, but I can repel any pesky radiation using my powers. So screw off with your banana costumes. I can take care of myself!"

The boy opened his mouth again but shut it as another voice took the spotlight. "Just leave her be, Child Emperor. It's her decision, after all."

The Tornado of Terror scoffed as she turned her nose upwards. "At least one of you understands."

Child Emperor looked ready to argue again before thinking better of it. He sighed and threw the small strap over his shoulder. "And it was annoying making this for everyone too…"

The bearded worker cleared his throat as the rest of the heroes gathered around him. "Built into the suits are some communicators in case any of you need to talk to us or other heroes," he said, "The main mission is to investigate the source of the energy, and if possible, shut it down.

"The secondary mission is to see if there is anything worth looting in there. We would do it ourselves, but with the radiation in the way, we cannot do much."

His dark eyes then turned to extremely bored looking ones. "According to the Demon Cyborg, Caped Baldy here (Saitama flinched) managed to make his way into the ship as it was attacking, so he will take point first."

Several surprised stares pierced into the man's body. He knew exactly what they were thinking. How was a Rank C able to make it into the alien spaceship? Could he fly?

He opted to speak up. "I'll just go ahead and say this now, but I don't know much of what I saw in there, so I might not know where to go."

Then his lips pursed as he thought harder. "Actually, if you guys want to get to the control room, I might be able to lead you there."

"Well that's great," Tatsumaki remarked. She floated upwards and looked down upon the group. "If you all want to get lost, that's fine with me. I'll go ahead by myself."

Before anyone could say otherwise, the woman shot straight towards the wreckage, leaving a small sonic boom in her wake.

The other heroes watched her tear a small hole into the metal, and waited until her aura's emerald glow faded into darkness.

Atomic Samurai hefted his signature sword across his waist before smirking at Saitama. "Well, I hope you remember a lot, C Class."

[-]

Saitama yawned. To his annoyance, his breath steamed up the plastic face visor, obscuring his vision for a bit.

The other heroes watched on with amusement as he stumbled, trying in vain to clear up the fog.

Was this the fabled hero that Genos had told them about? He didn't look particularly strong, and it didn't look like he had any powers to begin with. He was embarrassingly plain.

Only Bang knew the full power this man had.

The ship groaned as more it shifted around. The hallway the heroes were currently walking down was almost completely destroyed. Gnarled metal poked out from the walls, and sparks of electricity came from ruined circuits within the purple material.

Child Emperor stomped along with his metallic spider legs as he stared down at a small device in his hands, never once looking up.

In any other situation, the others would have told him to keep it down, as it was unknown if there were any enemies nearby.

But Watchdog Man didn't smell anything out of the ordinary, so the others weren't too worried about the noise.

A voice suddenly came to life. "Hero squad, have you located the source of the radiation yet?"

"We're getting close," replied Child Emperor, "My Geiger Counter is detecting elevated radiation levels a couple dozen meters ahead of us. We'll update you when we get there."

"Affirmative. Any sign of Tornado?"

"A couple of the other heroes went to go find her," Metal Bat said, his grip never once leaving his trusty weapon. "We split up a couple minutes ago."

"I see."

The group walked on with relative silence, interrupted only by the mutterings of a certain bald hero. If one listened closely, they would hear something that suspiciously sounded like "market" and "sales".

Soon, they found themselves in front of a semi-ruined door. The bent metal gave the entryway a foreboding look, and fractures along its surface allowed for some light to come leaking through.

Whatever was on the other side of the door flickered occasionally, sending weak flashes of light through the cracks.

Child Emperor tucked his Geiger Counter in his pocket and whispered down to the rest of the group. "Get ready. There's no way of knowing what can be on the other side."

The group nodded slowly. Metal Bat readied his bat, Atomic Samurai unsheathed his sword, Bang settled into a fighting pose, and Genos slowly warmed up his incineration cannons.

And Saitama stood a little way away, trying in vain to scratch his head.

With one fluid movement, Child Emperor's spider legs smashed through the crumpled metal before charging in, his backpack extending multiple weapons ready to use at a moments notice. The others weren't far behind, rushing into the room with sheer determination.

The room was empty. No enemies or robots attacked. The only thing the basketball court-sized room had was a large device in the center connected to a vast array of wires and tubes. The device was circular shaped, made with the same material as the ship around it.

The circle exuded a weak, purple light, as if the device was a lens of some sort. Sparks of energy danced across the metal, and it beeped weakly, as if it was trying to activate but couldn't.

Everyone visibly relaxed. "Child Emperor," Bang said, tucking his hands once more behind is back. "Any ideas on what this thing is?"

The boy leaped down from his perch and made his way to a ruined console. He visibly shook with excitement. "Judging from the control deck, this is some kind of warp device!"

Without skipping a beat, he rummaged through his backpack and pulled out a vast array of wires and a computer. He plugged something into the device and began typing furiously. "I thought I was going crazy, but this thing is in charge of the transportation of the ship!"

"Transportation how?" Atomic Samurai asked, sheathing his sword. Not really because he cared, but he needed the kid to tell HQ what exactly they had found. "And why was it leaking so much damn radiation in the first place?"

The small group dispersed somewhat as the child genius eagerly explained the proper mechanics of the machine and how it did what it did.

Saitama decided to take a small break and sat down near the circular device. No one told him not to, so it shouldn't be too dangerous. Even if it was, the man had no doubt he could tank through it. "I guess I wasn't much help, huh, Genos?"

The teen snapped to attention as he bounded over to his teacher. "Nonsense, Master!" he said, his voice filled with passion. "You can still lead us to the control room after this is over! We still have our secondary mission, after all."

The bald man sighed. "Well, I guess you're right."

Picking up a piece of metal, the hero began idly bending it into intricate shapes, with no clear goal in mind. He was simply bored. Why couldn't they just wrap this up quickly so everyone could get home?

Child Emperor's excited voice pierced his ears. He winced slightly. Would it kill the kid to keep it down a little? It was really loud in an enclosed space like this.

He tried to tune the voice out by focusing on the machinery on the ground.

The ruined floor revealed a lot of hidden machinery and wires. The plating had sheared off to reveal the tech underneath, and several tubes sparked with remnants of energy. Most likely the ship was trying to reboot itself but couldn't, due to the heavy damage sustained on it.

He could be blamed for that. After his fight with Boros, he had heard something shatter underneath him, most likely the ship's main energy supply. The craft had started to fall out of the sky not a minute later, so he assumed that was the case.

Speaking of Boros, Saitama couldn't help but feel a little sad that he ended up that way. He totally knew where the alien was coming from. Becoming ridiculously strong to the point of boredom was not fun in the slightest.

He could have thought of better ways to deal with that boredom though. Saitama was bored of being super strong all the time, but he wasn't about to fly around with a bunch of aliens and fight other planets about it.

The wires between his feet suddenly sparked to life, sending a purple glow across the entire floor. Saitama blinked. Well this was a sudden surge of energy. What caused that to happen?

A multitude of voices suddenly screamed into his ear. He recoiled slightly and shot an annoyed glare at the rest of the group. "Hey, what gives?"

He didn't expect the looks of shock and horror on their faces. Genos's in particular was filled with worry as he bounded over to him. "Master, get up!"

The bald hero raised an eyebrow. Get up? What was he talking abou-

A strong tug pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned around slightly, about to berate whoever thought it was funny to pull on his suit.

The dark purple maw of boiling energy greeted him, greedily sucking in anything that wasn't tethered to the ground. It roared with power, and the force was strong enough to lift Saitama's body through the air and send him flying straight through the device, which wasn't unoperational anymore.

"Master!" Genos screamed, activating his legs to give him a boost.

His beloved teacher had just enough time to utter a surprised "whoa" before falling straight through the portal, his body disappearing into the swirling energy.

Genos grit his teeth and lunged after him, not caring where exactly this portal lead to. He would not leave his Master alone!

He had time to hear the warning yells of the other heroes behind him before he too fell into the portal.

To say the sensation of plunging through the energy was pleasant was a long-shot, to say the least.

It didn't hurt, but it did make him violently uncomfortable. Cold penetrated his body despite his core pumping vast amounts of energy through his limbs.

Darkness surrounded him for a good while. Genos desperately fought against the energy, which was sending waves upon waves of turbulence crashing around him. He felt, for all intents and purposes, like a leave during a hurricane.

Then, just as quickly as it started, the sensations stopped.

Brightness blinded the cyborg for a short moment before he felt his body being dumped unceremoniously onto a rough surface.

He immediately shot up to his feet, his eyes scanning the environment.

He was in an unfamiliar place. Even to the cyborg, this place was strange.

It looked like a mixture of several different landscapes, with an ocean, several mountains, shattered buildings, and a forest nearby.

He was in a large glass dome of some sort, leading the teen to believe that this was some sort of theater building or a training structure.

He quickly activated his body's defense mechanisms. The heat of the activation quickly burned off the radiation suit he was still wearing as he settled into a fighting pose.

When faced with an unfamiliar situation, the best he could do was to go on the defensive before acting. A single moment of hesitation could decide his fate, and he was not about to go out quietly.

A hand suddenly grasped his shoulder.

Whipping around with a snarl on his face, Genos quickly threw a punch at whoever had touched him, ready to kill if necessary.

His fist slammed into Saitama's open palm, smoking as all the kinetic energy stopped in the presence of an indestructible object.

Saitama raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Genos, chill out, it's only me."

The teen's eyes widened before he hastily bowed. "I'm sorry, Master! You startled me!"

The bald man sighed in relief. At least he wasn't completely alone in this place. He had arrived a couple seconds before Genos did, so he had time to take note of his surroundings before his disciple could get to him.

"So what exactly happened? Where are we?"

Genos straightened. "Child Emperor accidentally hacked his way into the ship's system, which then set off its defense mechanisms. My guess is that when in danger, the ship itself would warp to a random location in order to protect the crew.

"As for where we are…" The cyborg's eyes suddenly lit up with golden energy. "I cannot seem to pinpoint our exact location. The portal must have messed with my GPS abilities a bit."

Saitama smiled slightly. "Man, you're like a walking smartphone."

Before Genos could reply, a sudden boom caught their attentions. Whirling around, they saw something large and black launch into the sky. It flailed around uselessly before it crashed into the water, maybe about 200 meters offshore.

"Uh, what the heck was that?"

Genos's eyes narrowed. "I am not sure, but I am detecting elevated energy levels just around the corner of this building. And I can also detect the same energy that the portal exuded, with about a 3% difference."

Saitama trotted over to the source of the energy. "Well, we might as well check it out. Who knows, another one of the heroes might be there."

"Of course, Master!" Genos exclaimed before falling into step behind him.

[-]

Things weren't looking too great.

All Might shuddered as he struggled to maintain his muscled form. Steam rolled off his body in waves. To the casual observer, it may have appeared to be smoke from after the strenuous battle that took place, but All Might knew better.

He had less than a minute left before his muscle form gave out completely.

The area around him was ruined completely. Craters dotted the floor, trees lay shattered nearby, and smoke billowed out from ruined pipes and wires underneath the asphalt.

The aftermath of the intense battle with the villain, Noumu.

It had been a grueling one, with a lot of pain and effort, but he was able to drive the villain back. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough strength in him to launch it out of USJ completely, but sending it flying into the faux ocean should be able to put it out of commission for the time being.

The number one hero stole a quick glance to his left. Awed eyes stared back. His students were in shock, if open mouths and wide eyes were any indication. The only person who didn't seem too awed was his protégé, young Midoriya. Horror filled his features as he realized what exactly was going on.

As the ninth holder for One for All, only Izuku Midoriya understood the full weight of the situation. He knew about All Might's injury and what the steam represented.

Despite this, All Might forced a smile, even as his muscles screamed in protest. Shaking ever so slightly, he turned towards two individuals in front of him, one looking obviously distressed.

"I really have gotten weaker," His voice boomed. He slammed a fist into his chest. "In my prime, it would have only taken 5 hits to take him out. But it took more than 300 hits."

Shigaraki Tomura snarled as he reached up to scratch is neck, which was already bleeding slightly. "Hey, that Noumu was supposed to be able to take on All Might. Did Teacher lie to me? All Might's still alive, isn't he?!"

All Might frowned a bit. Teacher? So this man in front of him wasn't the ringleader this entire time? Who was?

He watched as the other villain leaned over to whisper in Shigaraki's ear.

"The Noumu is not defeated yet, Shigaraki Tomura," Kurogiri said, his smoky body swirling slightly. "I can sense it has not been destroyed. If you can call it over, I am sure it can finally deal the finishing blow to the Symbol of Peace."

A couple seconds passed as the villain processed this information. Then a sinister smile cracked across his dry face. "Well, you tried, All Might."

The muscled man froze, his smile dipping slightly. No…

Shigaraki threw his head back, the many hands on his body shaking with the sudden movement. "Noumu! Get back here and finish off All Might, once and for all!"

A wave of water surged forward, drawing the attention of All Might and his students. The pro hero's eyes widened with horror.

Just a couple meters away stood the black form of the hulking villain.

Although it wasn't completely unscathed. The force of All Might's punches tore its muscles apart, revealing the pink flesh underneath. Its right eye was missing, and its left arm looked too twisted to operate anymore. The damage refused to heal over, leading the onlookers to believe that its healing factor finally ran out.

But that didn't matter. It looked in far better shape than All Might was.

"No…" Izuku whispered. "Even with more than 100%, he's still not down?"

All Might grimaced as he turned to face the beast, which let out a shriek before shambling forward.

The blonde hero readied himself, settling into a fighting pose. One last stand. One last stand to protect his students. "Everyone, run now. The other pro heroes should be coming soon."

The green-haired student's eyes widened. "No, we can't do that! Just run, All Might, retreat for now!"

The other students stood up shakily, all ready to fight or run. "Hey, hey, hey," a spiky haired student muttered, "isn't this bad?"

Another let small sparks ignite in his palms before grinning manically. "Run? Don't make me laugh, All Might. That thing is half dead anyways, so I'm going to put it down for good!"

The others agreed, although some were a little less willing and a little more torn. Izuku panicked slightly. Was he able to pull off another 100% smash? His limbs didn't break when he punched the Noumu earlier, so he could. But the main issue was All Might. Was he able to keep his true form a secret from everyone else? Could he carry the pro hero away?

But there was no time to think this. There was only time for action. With a yell, all the students shot forward. Izuku's legs sparked to life as he bounded forward, shattering both limbs in the process.

Katsuki Bakugo exploded towards the shrieking monster before yelling at the top of his lungs. "Die!"

The other two, Shoto Todoroki and Eijiro Kirishima, were a little slower, but they ran to All Might's aid anyways, skating on ice and hardening his skin, respectively.

All Might nearly turned to yell at them to stop, but the Noumu didn't leave him much space to do that. The pro hero grit his teeth and clenched a fist. _I am sorry, young Midoriya. But you must live!_

The black beast was so close now, he could see every detail of its flesh. Spittle dangled out from its beaked mouth, its one remaining eye rolled crazily, and its exposed brain was torn in some places.

The number one hero grimaced as he cocked a fist back, muscle form threatening to give out at any second. _I must do this. I_ have _to do this. The children must survive!_

With a guttural roar, he threw a punch at the villain with less than 20% of his strength. He didn't have any left to spare. And he knew that. He knew he was going to perish.

But he didn't have a choice.

After all.

He was the world's Symbol of Peace!

Shigaraki smirked as he raised his arms in victory. "Game over, _All Might_!"

" _Incinerate_."

A billowing beam of pure energy hit the Noumu's side with pinpoint accuracy, just barely grazing All Might.

The hero grimaced as the heat slightly burned his arm.

More importantly, who was his savior? All Might nearly thought it was Endeavor who came to his aid, but the man's fire was a little less controlled and a little more violent than this one was.

Everyone turned to see who had fired the shot.

To their surprise, it seemed to have come from a tall teen's arm, which seemed to have some kind of metallic brace around it. Maybe a support item?

The boy's blonde hair swayed slightly from the aftermath of the blast. His golden eyes with black sclera gazed upon the scene in front of him. A hero?

Genos's eyes narrowed as he analyzed the situation. Just what in the world was that thing? "Master, have you seen anything like this before?"

Everyone's attention was now drawn to this so-called 'Master'.

Saitama peaked out from behind his disciple's back, one finger in his ear, trying to dig something out of it. "Never seen something like that in City Z. Must be a new monster."

A pale, blue-haired, adult suddenly reached to his neck and started scratching furiously. "Hey, hey," he complained, "Noumu's weak to fire. Don't go around shooting lasers at it."

He turned to the black beast, which surprisingly looked unaffected by the blast. Genos frowned slightly. Sure, that wasn't his strongest attack, but it should have affected _something_!

"Well, since you're the biggest threat now, I'm going to have to take you out first. Noumu." The monster's head swiveled to face the scraggly male. "Kill him."

In the blink of an eye, the beast bounded towards the newcomers, yells of warning erupting from onlookers.

All Might gasped. He had to make it over there and stop it! Strong as they may be, they were no match for the Noumu!

Blood spurted out from his mouth. His body refused to move. The only way he could move any more was to exit his muscle form.

But at what cost would that come at? The whole world would then know of his weakened state. The pillar would become broken. How could he save anyone with a smile when they knew what truly lay underneath?

But as the Noumu neared the supposedly pro hero duo, All Might finally made up his mind. He could never live with himself as a hero if he couldn't save two people that were right in front of him!

He readied himself to slip out of his muscle form.

The Noumu threw a rapid punch at the teen, who looked like he was ready to dodge out of the way.

It was now or never!

Then the beast stopped.

All Might nearly spat out half his organs as he slipped back into his muscle form. What had happened?

"That sucks."

Everyone's jaws dropped as they witnessed what was going on before them.

The bald man had the Noumu's fist effortlessly gripped in his hand. The black humanoid strained against the pressure, but was unable to make it a single inch forward.

Izuku's eyes widened as he watched the feat on the floor. He had been ready to jump to All Might's aid, shattering his legs in the process, but when the beast turned to attack the pro heroes, he had landed uselessly on the floor in front of his teacher.

Normally, he would have stood up immediately and rushed to someone's aid, but he couldn't move right now. Not when he was seeing a super plain, yellow-suited, bald man singlehandedly hold back a villain that even bested All Might.

"What the fuck…?" whispered Bakugo, his arms swinging uselessly to his sides.

Everyone else had similar thoughts.

Shigaraki growled. "What's wrong, Noumu! Use your power to kill him!"

The beast tried. It tried very hard to pull its arm back and take another swing at the bored looking human in front of it.

But the man's grip was like a vice, and not a single bit of strain appeared on his face.

If the Noumu was capable of intelligent thought anymore, he would have been terrified.

Saitama sighed and raised his other arm. "I was hoping this thing would be a little bit stronger, but I guess those hopes were too high to begin with."

Shigaraki and Kurogiri froze. All of a sudden, there was a menacing aura surrounding the man's form. Not visible, but it was there.

This hero was strong.

Ridiculously strong.

And a feat of his strength came not a second later.

" _Consecutive Normal Punches_."

The Noumu exploded.

A couple minutes ago, Shigaraki would have put all his money to support the claim that the Noumu wouldn't be able to be destroyed via punches. Its shock absorption was absolute. Teacher said it was.

But as bits and pieces of the Noumu's body rained down upon the stunned audience, Shigaraki wasn't so sure anymore.

As the lower half of the Noumu's body crumpled onto the red concrete of the USJ, Saitama held up a smoking fist and frowned. "And it died against ' _Consecutive Normal Punches_ '. At least Boros was able to handle more than that."

The blue-haired villain started tearing into his neck, faster and more violent than before. His eyes bulged out of their sockets, and the hand over his face did nothing to muffle his screams. "Hacks! Fucking hacks! You cheated!"

Kurogiri was quick to rush to his accomplice's side. "Shigaraki Tomura! Calm yourself!"

The villain paid no attention. Overcome with rage, he sprinted over to the bald man. "You're gonna pay for that, you hacker! I'll turn you into fucking dust!"

Shots rang out from the distance. Blood suddenly spurted out from gunshot wounds all over Shigaraki's arms and legs.

The villain fell uselessly on the ground, with Kurogiri using his smoky body to block any more bullets.

As the two started to portal away, Saitama and All Might could barely make out the blue-haired villain's red eyes, which were shaking with rage. "This isn't over, Baldy, All Might!" he screamed. "I'll kill the both of you one day! I swear!"

Then they were gone.

Silence permeated the atmosphere, with the students and All Might still coming to grips at what exactly had happened.

Saitama's bored, but confused voice, cut through the quiet. "Um, sorry if this is a weird question, but do any of you all know how to get to A-City?"

[-]

 **Heyo!**

 **So I recently started watching My Hero Academia, and boy am I loving it.**

 **I also love One Punch Man too, so I thought it'd be a great idea to merge the two.**

 **To my surprise, there aren't that many OPM x BNHA fanfics to begin with, so I decided to add more to the group by writing this.**

 **So, yeah! Any constructive criticism is hugely appreciated, as it would help me out immensely.**

 **And for those of you following my other two stories, sorry but I guess I'll be taking a break from them for now. I lost my drive after a while, and it'll be a little bit before I can write something up for each of them.**

 **In the meantime, I hope you all enjoy this one, and I'll see you all next time!**

 **Peace!**


	2. Strange Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or One Punch Man. They belong to their respective creators.**

 **[-]**

Saitama had no clue what was going on right now.

He was just doing his job. Regular hero work. Killing monsters, saving innocents, and beating the bad guys. Just the ordinary life of a hero.

So why was he and Genos being threatened on all sides by what looked like pro heroes?

Genos immediately fired up his incineration cannons, the orange light reflecting off his features. His eyes narrowed as he inspected each and every one of the new threats. They did not look like any pro heroes he recognized. "What is the meaning of this?"

No reply was forthcoming. Genos took this chance to assess the situation and create appropriate countermeasures if necessary. Upon closer inspection, he realized that some monsters were in the ranks. A grey creature with a blocky body and build crouched down low to the ground, his palms never leaving the cement. Some kind of ground-based power?

No matter. He cannons were able to blow up anything coming his way, and he was sure his teacher would waste very little effort in doing so as well.

The other monster was black in color. Its blank eyes stared down on the duo. Its exposed teeth never changed position. It also had a large trench coat on, concealing the rest of its body structure. Maybe to hide weapons?

Whatever it was hiding, it seemed like it was more built for close combat. Something which both of them excelled at.

Whoever these people were, it was clear that they were in cahoots with monsters. Which increased the possibility that they were villains of some sort.

He lifted his arm in warning as a man in a cowboy hat and some kind of mask took a step forward. His finger twitched slightly on the trigger of the heavily-modified revolver in his right hand. Neither pointed their respective weapons away from each other.

The tension grew exponentially, with neither party refusing to back down.

Genos quickly activated some secondary abilities, ejecting some smaller cannons around his arms.

This was met with some surprise. The villains quickly recoiled, all of them tensing up and preparing to fight.

So they did not know that he was a cyborg. Good. He could use that to his advantage.

The cowboy spoke. "Put down your weapons and surrender quietly. We just want to talk."

Genos never moved from his position. "Then we shall talk here. Who are you people? Why have you sided with monsters?"

Several of the villains muttered to each other. The blocky creature looked surprisingly offended, while the black one didn't change expressions at all.

A dark-haired woman wearing some kind of skintight body suit spoke up. "Come with us quietly or we will use appropriate force. We do not want to fight the people who saved our students, but we will do so if you do not surrender."

Genos bit back a scathing retort as his teacher spoke up behind him. "Listen, I don't know what's going on or who you people are, but can you just point us in the direction of A-City? We'll just walk away and forget this ever happened."

"We are getting nowhere with this," a white-haired man in a red bodysuit barked, "Midnight, we can question them later."

The woman in white nodded once before reaching for her arm. Before anyone could react, she tore open a hole in her sleeve, letting loose some kind of pink mist rolling towards them. The other villains around her stepped back.

Genos's eyes narrowed as he leaped backwards. So this mist affected allies and enemies alike. He could use that to his advantage.

He yelled down a warning to his teacher. "Be careful, Master! She seems to be excreting poison!"

Meanwhile, Saitama's patience was growing thin. Sure, he was a regular B Class hero, but that didn't mean he wasn't entitled to answers. And these guys didn't answer any of their questions yet.

So as the mist quickly overtook his form, he expelled it instantly with a single, powerful clap.

The resulting shockwave immediately sent the mist flying away and caused some of the people to stumble.

Midnight's eyes widened. Such power! That shockwave was equal to All Might's own shockwaves, albeit from punches. And this bald man did it by clapping!

Cementoss covered his eyes with an arm. "He must have a power up quirk."

As the dust settled and the air cleared, Saitama stared down at the group with as much annoyance as he could muster. "Listen, guys, I had some strange things happening to me over the last couple hours. I just want to go back home and catch up on the sleep I missed. So if nobody wants to answer my questions, I'll just go try and find them on my own.

The group suddenly found themselves unable to move. Sweat started to pour from their skin as they shook uncontrollably. "And anyone who gets in my way is gonna get punched."

The aura emanating from a single, boring-looking, bald man was incredible. Senses were suddenly dialed up to eleven as the pro heroes witnessed this man stare down at them. He was too strong. At this point, they doubted that even All Might could take this person down.

Seconds stretched to what felt like minutes as the group decided on what to do next.

The blonde teenager landed next to the bald man, his weapons primed and ready to fight.

But before the heroes had a chance to enact a counterattack, a cheerful voice cut through the tension like a knife through butter. "Now, there's no need for that!"

Saitama's brow crinkled a bit. Was that a giant rat?

Principal Nezu strode over amicably, waving away the heroes that tried to intercept him. He walked directly over to the bald man, neither caring nor worrying about the incineration cannon pointed directly at his face.

Nezu smiled up at the odd duo. "Hello! I am Principal Nezu of this academy! On behalf of the UA staff, I sincerely thank you two for saving the students."

He bowed slightly, a sight that was very strange to Saitama. He scratched his cheek. "Uh, you're welcome, I guess. Just doing my job."

"And what exactly would that job be?"

Genos opted to speak up. "We are pro heroes. I am Rank S: Demon Cyborg. And my master is Rank B: Ca-"

"Saitama!" the bald man interrupted. "My name is Saitama."

The rodent/dog hybrid stared at him quizzically but said nothing.

Genos quickly reached his teacher's side and whispered into his ear. "Master! Why would you give your real identity to villains?"

"Genos." The pro hero's face suddenly became serious. "In situations like these, it is good to gain trust. In my experience, trust is a two-way street. I don't sense any hostility from this rodent creature, so it is only natural that we treat him the same."

If Genos's arms weren't currently above the boiling temperature for water, he would have reached for his notepad immediately.

Nezu's face lit up with relief as he waved down his fellow colleagues. All of whom relaxed, albeit slowly. "Then I am glad, as we are also pro heroes!"

Saitama blinked. "Heroes? Then why do you guys have monsters with you?"

At this point, the already disgruntled Cementoss looked like he was ready to trap the bald man and cyborg in concrete and drag them to the police station.

Nezu smiled, ignoring the fact that he was also talking about him. "Monsters? Have you two never met heroes with Mutant-type quirks before?"

Genos stared down at the principal. "Mutant-type quirks?"

"Anyways," interjected Snipe, "we better take them to the police. They would need to know what happened here."

Before Genos could object, Principal Nezu smiled amicably and shook his head. "No need for that. I'm sure Mr. Demon Cyborg and Mr. Saitama can just follow me to my office. I can take care of things from here on."

The teachers seemed ready to voice their opinions until a large group of policemen arrived on the scene, seemingly in awe of the destruction and mayhem.

Ectoplasm grunted. "I am sure Principal Nezu has the situation under control. For now, let us help the police arrest the downed villains."

Some hesitant glances came their way, but eventually the UA teachers dispersed, each using their skills to detain villains and help with cleaning up the area of debris.

Nezu beamed up at the duo, who had said nothing so far. "Shall we?"

[-]

Izuku hissed in pain as he felt his body being jostled back and forth in the stretcher. The paramedic carrying it apologized as he carefully made his way up the stairs leading to the USJ entrance.

The hero-in-training smiled weakly, but even that simple action sent waves of pain throughout his body.

His legs were on fire, and his arm wasn't much better. It was a surprise he could feel anything from them at all, seeing how bruised and torn they were. It looked like firecrackers exploded under his skin.

He let his eyes wander, trying to find anything to distract him from his current situation.

USJ was a mess. The ground looked like it had recently been involved in a bombing run. Craters littered the slopes of the mountain area, and what looked like giant icicles gave off steam. No doubt Todoroki's work.

The trees below were unrooted and torn from All Might's fight with the Nomu. From this angle, he could see the path of destruction in the faux forest, looking like an angry giant had taken an oversized shovel and tore everything he could see.

Even the Ruins Zone, the area where the dilapidated buildings lay, had more damage to them as usual, with ash and debris flying as parts of the structures collapsed.

All in all, USJ looked even more like a disaster training area.

His eyes then flitted over to the central plaza, where several of the teachers started to make their way over to the strange duo that had saved him, All Might, and the rest of the students.

Even from this distance, he could see the light reflecting off of the armored teen and the bald guy's head.

Who exactly were they? Izuku didn't mean to toot his horn, but he knew most of the heroes in Japan, no matter how popular they may be. And from the show of strength those two showed earlier, it was a marvel how he had never heard or seen them before.

Maybe they were from out of the country, but the young man knew for a fact he would have kept tabs on a hero with the power to rival that of All Might's.

His eyes suddenly widened as tensions seemingly rose up, with the blonde teenager raising what looked like support items to point at Mr. Snipe. He couldn't hear a thing from this distance, but it seemed as they were in a heated argument.

It was clear that the two were pros. So what was with the hostility?

His disbelief stretched further as Midnight actually _attacked_ the duo, sending rolling waves of _Somnambulist_ straight at them.

The blonde teen moved to dodge, but the bald man did nothing and let the fog envelop his form.

Izuku frowned. So he was clearly out of the fight. Why did she attack them? Were they vigilantes or something?

Then a thunderclap emanated from the fog, sending shockwaves around the area, dispersing the Quirk immediately.

The paramedics holding him yelped. "What the hell was that?"

The green-haired teen stared on with disbelief. The bald man stood calmly in the epicenter as his partner lithely landed beside him.

Such power! If it wasn't obvious before, it was obvious now. The man was extremely powerful. Maybe even equal to All Might.

Tensions seemed to crank up even more until he saw Principal Nezu make his way over and seemingly talk some sense into the duo, who reluctantly relaxed and followed him to the entrance.

Izuku felt the stretcher pull tight as the paramedics finally made it to the top of the stairs, both of them huffing in exertion. "Would it kill UA to put an escalator or something here?"

He almost laughed until a nearby voice caught his attention. "Deku!"

His face quickly turned a beetroot color as he faced the speaker. Ochaco Uraraka jogged over to the stretcher and leaned in a little too close for comfort. "Are you okay? Oh my god, you're not okay! What happened to you?!"

Her brown hair bobbed as she fell into step with the paramedics, who had caught their breath and were making their way over to the nearby ambulance.

Izuku blushed as he waved with his remaining hand. He laughed awkwardly. "Uraraka! I'm fine! This is nothing!"

His laugh was cut short as a fresh wave of pain lanced through his body.

The brown-haired girl took notice and put a brave look on her face. "Don't worry, Recovery Girl will fix you up in no time!"

Before anyone could say anything else, Izuku suddenly found himself surrounded by the concerned forms of his classmates.

"Holy crap, Izuku, are you alright?"

"Dude, you rushed at the hand guy like it was nothing! Super manly!"

"What's wrong with your Quirk?!"

"Mon dieu, how unsightly."

The flustered Izuku waved his good hand around as he tried to find the right words to say. But underneath his embarrassed exterior, he secretly felt emotional. This was the first time in his life that people, other than his mom, were actually concerned with his wellbeing.

It was a nice feeling.

The paramedics carrying him finally brought him over to the ambulance and started to load him inside.

One started to pull an IV bag from the wall of the vehicle. "Okay, we're gonna put him under for now. The ride back is not going to be pleasant, so putting you to sleep is the best option."

Izuku nodded as the rest of the group started to back up.

He smiled at his friends when a thought suddenly hit him.

He rushed to sit up, but the pain in his legs and arm barely let him lift his head above the cot. "Wait! What about Mr. Aizawa and All Might?"

A pink-haired and skinned girl spoke up, her black sclera reflecting the light. "They're fine! They got to the ambulance first, so they should be in the hospital by now!"

The green-haired boy sighed in relief, barely noticing the sharp sting of a needle entering his arm. "Thank god…"

Ochaco bounced over, her brown eyes shining with concern. "We'll visit you as soon as we finish up here, Deku!"

Izuku nodded as his eyelids started to grow heavy.

He was out before his head hit the pillow under him.

[-]

Tenya Iida and Ochaco watched as the ambulance wheeled out of the USJ parking lot, carefully navigating past the huge number of police vehicles parked around it.

The tall teen looked down at the ground, his hands clenching into fists.

Everyone fought for their lives in there.

Some were even gravely injured. They gave their all to save the people around them and fight the villain attack.

And he just ran.

He ran.

The more logical side of him knew that it was a wise choice. His Quirk was best suited to the task, and without his help, there was no doubt in his mind that there would have been casualties.

But that still didn't stop him from feeling so down over it.

What kind of Class Representative was he when he ran while his friends bled and nearly died?

What would have happened if his friends _did_ die?

He didn't even want to consider it.

His dark musings were suddenly shunted over to the side when he felt a small hand tap his shoulder.

He turned to face Ochaco, who had a concerned smile on her face. "Are you alright?"

Tenya armor clanked slightly as he straightened. "Of course. The better question is, are _you_ alright, Uraraka?"

The petite girl smiled brightly and hopped up and down slightly. "Yep, thanks to you! Without you, I don't think we could've won."

The teen smiled slightly before the stormy look overcame his face again. "I…I didn't do anything."

"That's not true! If you didn't bring those two pro heroes here and the teachers, things could have been really bad!"

There was some solace in her words, and it did make him feel marginally better.

Then he looked up quizzically. "Wait, two pro heroes? You mean just the teachers?"

Ochaco blinked. "No, there were two pros that showed up out of nowhere! You know. The bald guy and the blonde guy with the armor? They fought one of the villains!"

Tenya's brow furrowed. "I do not recall talking to those two. I only talked to All Might on my way here."

Before they could both start questioning each other, an unknown voice caught their attention. "Dang, this place is huge."

[-]

Saitama shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight as he stepped out of the building, apparently called "USJ" or the "Unforeseen Simulation Joint" according to the rat guy.

Wherever this place was, it certainly was nowhere he had heard of before.

He leaned over to Genos, who was busy casting suspicious looks at the policemen and teachers around him. "Hey, is this 'USJ' a new thing from the Hero Association?"

The blonde cyborg frowned as he thought. "I do not recall anything like this building nor school being constructed recently. The Hero Association did not mention such things to the other S Class heroes."

Satisfied, yet unsatisfied, with the answer, Saitama turned to face the building they had just walked out of. "Dang, this place is huge."

And huge it was. It was about two times bigger than a stadium.

He may not be the most observant of people, but even he would notice something as big as this when he walked through the cities.

His ears picked up some whispering off to the side. He turned to face some of the weirdest kids he had ever seen in his life.

It was hard to describe them all. In short, some of them looked like normal kids, but others looked like the monsters he killed in Z City occasionally.

There was a blonde kid that looked like there were sparkles coming out of his body. His lips were turned into some kind of strange smile. Did he have a stomachache or something?

There was a girl who looked kind of like a frog, a normal girl with a ponytail, a blonde guy with a black lighting stripe to his hair, a rough looking kind with spiky red hair, some guy with big lips, a guy with white and red hair, and a kid with really weird looking earlobes.

Then there was a kid with ball-looking hair, a girl with super pink skin and black eyes (did she have colored contacts on?), a guy with huge elbows, and some invisible kid wearing only gloves.

As for the more monster-looking kids, there was a rough looking kid that didn't talk to anyone, a bird (?), a masked kid with six arms, and a blonde guy with a huge tail.

The kids noticed Saitama staring at them. Some looked away in embarrassment, while a couple of them walked over excitedly. The bald man winced internally. Crap, he wasn't so good with kids.

The red-haired kid with sharp teeth strode forward, his lips upturned in a wide smile. "Dang, you were amazing out there! Getting rid of that villain with one punch! What's your Quirk?"

The bald man blinked. "Quirk?"

The kid nodded excitedly. "Yeah! You must have some kind of insane power-up Quirk, right?"

With nothing else to say, Saitama slowly nodded once.

The redhead looked shocked as he suddenly seemed to remember something. "Oh, my name is Eijiro Kirishima! I'm from Class 1-A!"

He then listed off the rest of his friends' names, all of whom looked either awed or suspicious of him.

Saitama felt his head reel. He sure as hell wasn't going to remember any of them.

Without trying to look rude, he leaned down towards Principal Zezu or whatever, who had just finished talking to a policeman. "What's wrong with these kids?"

Nezu looked up and blinked, not knowing whether to be offended or not. "Beg your pardon?"

"I mean, why do some of them look like that? Is it from these 'mutant Quirks' or something?"

He smiled. "Ah, yes. Some of them have been changed as their Quirks developed overtime, but they are still human, I guarantee that."

Saitama wasn't so sure about that but nodded all the same.

He turned to face Genos, who had been suddenly mobbed by the pink girl with black eyes and horns.

"Hey, mister! Is it okay if I can take a picture with you?"

Genos was taken aback, but nodded all the same. She must be one of his fans.

The blonde cyborg leaned down as the pink girl made a peace sign at her phone's camera. Mina Ashido was her name, he recalled.

Mina grinned widely. "Say 'black eye buddies'!"

Black eye buddies?

The camera flashed. If he didn't have filters in his pupils, he would have been momentarily blinded.

The teen looked down at her phone to type a caption onto the picture before beaming up at him. "Thanks mister! And thanks again for saving us!"

Principal Nezu smiled as he made is way over to his students. "Alright, kids, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to talk with Mr. Saitama and Mr. Demon Cyborg in my office. You should all go over to Detective Tsukauchi and give him your statements before you head back home."

"Yes sir!" they said, all gradually making their way over to the building's entrance.

A couple of the students frowned slightly as they walked by the bald man and armored teenager. What kind of name was "Demon Cyborg"? It sounded kind of threatening, if they were being totally honest.

Nezu gestured towards a black car, which was already running and ready to go. "We'll talk about your situation in my office, if that's okay with you two."

Saitama shrugged. "Sure. Do you have food?"

"…That can easily be arranged."

[-]

And now, here they were, sitting down on admittedly plush chairs in a building that towered over what looked like a school.

The ride to this place was interesting, to say the least.

The bald hero didn't even know a place like this existed in any of the cities. How could he have missed it?

And it was apparently a hero school. Something that he would have _definitely_ noticed. And even Genos didn't even know this place existed.

Saitama pouted internally a tiny bit. If a school like this existed a couple years ago, he wouldn't have spent all his time gaining debt in college to try and get a dead-end job.

Oh well. What's done is done.

He banished those thoughts by crunching on a biscuit taken off the plate in front of him.

Genos sat next to him, his arms laid on his legs and back ramrod straight. It wouldn't kill Genos to relax once in a while, would it?

Principal Nezu walked over to an ornate looking wooden desk and sat down on a tall chair, something which Saitama found just a little funny looking.

The white rodent leaned over and smiled amicably. "So, where are you two gentlemen from? I checked our databases a little while ago and found nothing mentioning you two."

Genos frowned slightly. Surely that wasn't right. Every major government building of some sort could access the very basic hero profiles. They couldn't see anything too incriminating, but they always supplied them with basic information.

He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a laminated card from his wallet, handing it to the principal. "Maybe this should prove the legitimacy of our claims?"

Nezu quickly put on some small glasses he retrieved from his desk and stared down at the card.

It was a fairly basic form of identification. A picture of the man glared out at him on the left. A couple key things like birthday and height. To his surprise, it seemed that the boy was only 19 years old, yet weighed close to 500 pounds. Surely an error on the card manufacturer's part.

Overall, everything about this card and its contents were normal.

But something that wasn't quite right was the insignia above.

His nose wrinkled a bit as he turned his gaze over to the duo, one of whom was scoffing down biscuits like there was no tomorrow. "I am sorry if this comes off as strange, but what exactly is the 'Hero Association'?"

That got a reaction.

The Demon Cyborg's eyes suddenly narrowed in apparent suspicion, and it didn't take a Quirk like _High Specs_ to know that this boy was suddenly on edge. "I would suspect an institution for heroes should know of the Hero Association."

Nezu shook his head and handed the card back to its owner, who accepted it after a pause, before leaning back in his chair. "I assure you, no such organization exists. Even in other countries like America, we do not have an association with such a name."

The bald man in front of him stared at the rodent quizzically. "America? What the hell is that?"

The UA principal suddenly felt uneasy. Surely, they were messing with him? Who didn't know what and where America was? "Who are you two? If you are pro heroes, your names would have been registered in every hero database across the globe. Are you from a different country? Who is your employer?"

Genos made to speak before noticing something that wasn't right at all.

Normally, things of this magnitude were not worth paying any extra attention to it. It was a common thing to be seen in libraries and schools all over the world. Everyone had them and everyone knew what they were.

But the globe on the edge of this creature's desk certainly screamed out irrationality.

Where there was once a massive supercontinent that held everything the young boy knew, such as the cities, national parks, mountain ranges, and lakes, there was now several, much smaller landmasses.

From his angle, he could clearly see 3 of them, each labeled in strange names like "Antarctica" and "South America".

His eyes widened in disbelief as his brain struggled to make sense of the situation.

A person/creature like Principal Nezu would certainly not keep a faulty piece of equipment in his room. Maybe he would keep it as a joke or found it amusing somewhat, but Nezu seemed like a professional. He would certainly not keep such a marred globe like this on his desk.

Neurons fired as they mixed with electrical stimuli from his brain and computing system. Surely not. Of course, there was _some_ evidence to support this, as he had read many articles about the topic as a child.

But no one had managed to prove it. Even the top scientists of the world and Dr. Kuseno himself failed to prove it. Dr. Kuseno even once told him he did not believe such a theory was possible and was not worth looking into.

However, throwing alien technology might add something into the mix. A portal that was responsible for sending enough energy into the ship and warping it out of harms way was far in the realms of sci-fi, yet it existed.

This was not evidence enough to garner such theories, but seeing how the ship and portal were nearly destroyed may have thrown some chaos and disorder into the mix.

Maybe an error in the portal's code managed to mess up some of the basic fundamentals of space and time.

So maybe it wasn't completely irrational to conclude that him and his beloved teacher were in another universe.

It made sense, in a warped kind of way. Seeing how him, a Rank S pro hero, had never heard of a school named UA. A school with the sole purpose of training young children to become pro heroes.

And Quirks. That word kept getting thrown around like it was normal, everyday jargon. He had never heard such flippant use of the word and he doubted even his master had heard that word being used frequently.

From his understanding so far, it seemed that Quirks were akin to what they were accustomed to as superpowers.

But seeing how many of the individuals he had seen so far had these supposed Quirks, it was clear that they were more widespread. Not many citizens had superpowers back at home. Even some pro heroes, such as himself, did not have superpowers. Some were just regular, strong humans that managed to gain the title and job as a hero.

All of this information floored the young teen. Another universe. That explained the abnormalities he had witnessed so far.

He quickly turned to his master and motioned for him to stand. "Excuse us."

Saitama grumbled a bit as he was herded to his feet by his disciple and let himself be taken to a recluse corner in the brightly lit office.

Saitama shot an annoyed glance at the cyborg. "Genos, what gives? I was just about to eat that chocolate biscuit."

Genos ignored him, something that he would never do under normal circumstances, and instead harshly whispered into his teacher's ear. "Master, do not react to this, but I have reason to believe that we are in another dimension."

Props to his teacher, who's face didn't make a single move and instead stared back at the teen with a blank look. "Are you okay, Genos? Did you eat that caramel biscuit? I knew there was something wrong with that one."

Exasperated, Genos listed off all the evidence he had, pointing hurriedly at the globe, which did not go unnoticed by Nezu, talking about the portal, the school, pro heroes, all of it.

He contemplated going over the exact mathematics of how this was possible, but he knew his master liked to keep explanations at 20 words or less.

When he finished explaining himself, he looked into Saitama's eyes to see if that garnered any reaction. They could not risk panicking right now, as it would only draw suspicion to the two.

"Okay."

The blonde stared for a few seconds. "Okay?"

Saitama brought a hand up to scratch his chin. "Yeah. We just had an attack from aliens last week, Genos. This isn't the weirdest thing to happen so far."

Nezu blinked slowly as a couple minutes stretched by. The two were too far away for him to hear anything, so he took this time to assess the situation accordingly.

The two were not villains nor vigilantes, that was for sure. If Demon Cyborg had professional hero identification, he was confident that Saitama had identification as well.

But the main issue was that he had never heard of either's existence until now. They were not exactly heroes with mundane, regular Quirks. From eyewitnesses, he had heard of both their feats. Blasts of pure energy that could have rivaled that of Endeavor's. Strength to probably surpass the number one hero in the world.

The media and heroes of the world would not be quiet about such abilities. So it was impossible that he had not heard of these two heroes at all.

He quickly typed in a message on his phone. Nezu knew he was waiting outside, but perhaps he needed his help now. Just to figure out what exactly was going on.

Genos's ramblings were cut short as the oak doors to the office suddenly swung open slightly, revealing the form of a middle-aged man with short black hair and black eyes. He wore a large brown trench coat, and had a similarly colored hat on.

Nezu stood slightly and smiled over to the duo, one of whom looked suspicious, while the other scratched his head. "Detective Tsukauchi, thank you for joining us."

The man took of his hat and bowed twice, once to the principal and once to the hero duo. "If the esteemed principal of UA wants to see me, I would drop everything to make sure that happens."

Nezu let out a crisp, delighted laugh as he gestured over to the seats in front of him. "Please, take a seat."

It was clear that the invitation was not limited to only the detective, so Genos and Saitama made their way back to the chairs near the table and sat down once more, the latter taking this opportunity to take a drink of some tea on the desk before wincing and fanning his tongue.

Genos took note of the badge on the new arrival's chest. It seemed he was a police officer.

Police were fairly uncommon back at home. Because of the presence of pro heroes, a job in the police force was a dying profession. Even the lowest of Rank C heroes held more sway in the public eye than a police officer.

Naomasa Tsukauchi smiled and extended a hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you two."

Genos just glared slightly at the man and didn't move an inch. Saitama, on the other hand, reached out.

Tsukauchi moved his hand to intercept Saitama's, but the bald man recoiled and stared back at the detective. "I'm just trying to get a biscuit. I'm not into guys."

There certainly was a plate stacked with biscuits near the detective. Blushing slightly, the man retracted his hand and placed it awkwardly down next to him.

A strained silence flew by before Nezu cleared his throat. "If you don't mind, I would like it if you can answer some questions for us."

He waved his hands as Genos made to argue. "Nothing to incriminating, just some basic questions. Protocol, if you catch my meaning."

The teen relented and crossed his arms, falling silent and unmoving, yet remained poised to act if necessary.

Tsukauchi pulled out a small notepad and a pen as he made himself comfortable on the chair. "Okay, first off, your hero names are Saitama and the Demon Cyborg, yes?"

They both nodded.

"What were you two doing at the scene of the crime?"

Saitama raised an eyebrow as if he was amazed at the question. "Seriously?"

Tsukauchi smiled placatingly. "Sorry. It's just standard procedure. We had to ask this to everyone today."

Genos spoke up. "We were performing our duties as heroes. Villains threatened the lives of children, so we took action accordingly."

The detective nodded and jot the answer down on the paper. "Why were you two already in the USJ? From previous reports, it was only All Might and the other UA teachers that one of the students had met."

"We just happened to be nearby until we heard a commotion going inside the building. We naturally entered to investigate."

"You two do know that not just any pro hero can walk into UA? The security measures would have prevented you from doing so."

Nezu opted to speak up. "You are forgetting, detective, that one of the villains was responsible for jamming the security measures from activating."

Tsukauchi thought for a bit before laughing awkwardly. "I nearly forgot about that." He turned to the duo, one of whom seemed to be sweating a fair bit, a sheen of wetness visible on his bald scalp. "Sorry about that; it's just things have been so hectic lately. We've never had an attack of this magnitude on UA before."

He flipped a page before settling on another question. "Can you describe the situation you two experienced?"

"We encountered three villains, one with blue hair, one with a purple, smoking body, and an extremely muscled monster with a beak and an exposed brain. We saw that they were threatening to harm a blonde man and some children, so we offered our aid."

The detective frowned slightly at the teen's choice of words but said nothing else.

Several minutes passed by as Saitama and Genos sat through what was possibly the most boring interview in history. Well, boring to Saitama, at least.

It's not like he didn't like the guy, it was just so boring to deal with this line of questioning. He did this stuff all the time, why was he just being questioned now?

 _Oh right, we're apparently in a different dimension now._

It was a strange revelation. Sure, it wasn't enough to faze him in the slightest, but it was still weird to think about. This entire situation was like those anime shows he loved to watch as a kid. The ones where someone gets transported into a new world.

To be honest, he never really liked those shows. The whole "transported to another world" genre was really overdone at this point, and most of its charm was lost when hundreds of shows that were exactly alike each other started pouring out.

Sure, there were some good anime that came out occasionally, but the genre was just way too oversaturated at this point.

It was kind of strange to consider that they were literally in an anime plot. He hoped that it wouldn't turn out to be cliched like all other shows were. Those were no fun.

"-nd this last question is for Mr. Saitama."

Oh good, they were almost done. He just wanted to sleep somewhere. Maybe he could convince Principal Hezu if he could take a nap in a room somewhere.

Saitama struggled to mask a yawn as he glanced at the detective, who had put his notepad down. "Yeah?"

Tsukauchi's eyes narrowed as he stared back at the bald hero. "Are you aware that you have killed a man today?"

…What?

[-]

 **And that's all for this time folks!**

 **Sorry if this one doesn't have much action in it. I just felt that this was a good chapter to have some revelations and clear up a few things before I officially introduce them to the main cast next time.**

 **Hopefully you guys liked it! I was meaning to post this last week, but university sucks and decided to throw three tests at me. That was fun.**

 **So yeah, thank you guys for tuning in and reading! I apologize again if this chapter was just a filler of sorts. I promise to make it up to you guys next time.**

 **For now, thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it!**

 **(Oh, and thanks to whoever brought this to attention. I wrote that Saitama was a Rank C hero last chapter, when in actuality, he became Rank B after the whole Sea King arc. Sorry for the mixup!)**


	3. What's Gonna Happen?

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or One Punch Man. They belong to their respective creators.**

 **[-]**

A table shattered against the wall, sending splinters flying through the air.

A guttural roar erupted from Tomura Shigaraki's mouth, spittle spraying across the dingy room.

His arms and legs still ached from his wounds, courtesy of pro hero, Snipe. The bullets have thankfully been extracted by the careful hands of Kurogiri; all 7 of them. The warp villain even voiced his surprise on how none of them had hit a major organ.

But the wounded villain didn't care about that. He was too wrapped up in his own anger to care.

After ingesting several painkillers, he entered a fit of rage and started to destroy the bar, much to the chagrin of Kurogiri, who attempted in vain to protect the many drinks adorning the wall behind him.

A bottle shattered onto the floor as Shigaraki flipped another small table, sending remnants of their earlier lunch fling across the wooden floor.

"Fucking hacker ruined everything!"

Another smash of a glass. "We were so close to killing the final boss, then a damn side boss comes along and one-hit-kills us!"

His red eyes, bloodshot with fury, rove across the bar, looking for something else to break. Some of his fingers had splints on them, so he couldn't use his Quirk on anything, no matter how much he wanted to.

He settled with kicking over a barstool before collapsing onto a chair nearby. His barely suppressed gasps were the only sound in the entire bar.

Kurogiri put down the only glass that had not been destroyed in the altercation and poured some liquor into it. Thankfully, the blue-haired villain didn't destroy all of the fine wines behind the warp villain. The ones that did break, however, were somewhat expensive. It would be a hassle to replace those.

Shigaraki angrily downed the liquor, welcoming the sharp burn traveling down his throat. His fingers twitched erratically as he calmed himself down. Now that he was relaxing a bit, the dull ache of the bullet wounds sending waves of pain running through his body. Good thing the cheap liquor numbed discomfort.

Kurogiri took this chance of calm to speak. "It _is_ unfortunate that the Noumu had been defeated, but we could not have anticipated a hero stronger than All Might to show up. It was complete bad luck."

The _Decay_ villain grunted, glaring up at the smoky villain. "You know, none of this would have happened if you only did your _fucking_ job and not let any of those brats get away."

A shiver of dread crawled up Kurogiri's spine, but he suppressed the feeling as he started to wipe down the dusty bar top. "That may be the case, but no UA teacher was supposed to have strength to rival All Might's. It was misfortune that doomed our operation."

Shigaraki's hand gripped the empty glass so hard, the warp villain worried that it would shatter.

"I trust you have calmed down to tell me what had occurred, Tomura?"

The deep, soothing voice that came from a blank TV screen wiped away any feelings of rage lingering in the bar. Rich in tone, it seemed that whoever was speaking had everything under control, no matter what the situation may be.

Kurogiri faced the screen, knowing for a fact that the speaker was watching them both from wherever he was. Even if he was working with the man, he couldn't help but feel fearful and even a little reverent of him. "We almost managed to kill the Symbol of Peace until the Noumu was defeated."

"By him?"

"No. Surprisingly, another pro hero arrived on the scene and killed the Noumu with apparently little effort."

The voice coming from the TV sounded a little surprised. "Really? There are no other pro heroes at UA that could equal the strength of the Noumu."

"That's the thing, Teacher," Shigaraki interrupted, his voice taking pitch akin to a whining child. "I've never seen this pro hero before. He wasn't a teacher, and he's not even in the top 50!"

The TV was silent for a healthy minute while he processed this information. "This hero," he finally said, "did he have any discerning features?"

"There were two of them, although the other did not have the power to seriously harm the Noumu." Kurogiri said. "The first one could not have been older than 20. He has blonde hair, black sclera, and his covered almost entirely with metallic armor, maybe support items.

"The other that bested the Noumu does not have any features that stand out. He is bald, and wears a bright yellow jumpsuit with a cape. He also wears red gloves and boots."

The voice let out a thoughtful hum as he pondered over those descriptions. "I will confide in my sources to find out the identities of the two. For now, take care of your wounds and rest, Tomura."

The villain almost argued back before thinking better of it. "Fine. If you do find out who those cheaters are, give me everything you know."

He stared down at his bandaged hands, a sinister smile cracking across his scarred face. "I'm gonna kill them so slowly they'll fucking beg to die."

"Of course," the man almost purred. "You will be the first to know. Take this extra time as an opportunity to learn. The loss of the Noumu is unfortunate, but this is a good lesson for you. Think and grow, Tomura Shigaraki. There is so much for you to absorb."

Then silence.

[-]

Saitama felt his brow wrinkle in confusion as he stared back at the detective. The policeman had a calculating look in his eyes, giving him a somewhat intimidating look. "What?"

Genos, on the other hand, was a little less calm about this and shot to his feet, his fists shaking in rage. "How dare you accuse my master of murder! He did no such thing!"

Tsukauchi ignored the outburst as he focused all is attention onto the nonchalant-looking bald man in front of him.

Saitama rubbed the back of his head in apparent confusion. "What are you talking about? I never killed anyone."

"The body parts strewn around USJ beg to differ, Mr. Saitama." **(A/N: This is before they figured out that the Noumu was basically a hybrid of different people and Quirks, twisted to the point where they aren't even human anymore, so as far as the police are concerned, Saitama basically killed a dude with a super Quirk. I know it sounds weird, but monsters don't exist in My Hero Academia, so they had no reason to believe that the Noumu was basically a monster in the first place)**

The bald hero picked his ear. "So you're telling me that the black bird monster I punched was a person?"

Tsukauchi nodded as he closely monitored the two pro hero's reactions. This was a strange situation, as his Quirk, _Human Lie Detector_ , found no such lie in either of their statements so far. It seemed they wholeheartedly believed that they had killed an actual monster.

If he didn't know any better, he would categorize them as insane and let someone else more qualified to take care of this, but the two men were clearly sane.

But what was even stranger was the complete lack of reaction both of them had. They were either really good at masking their emotions, or had a complete lack of empathy for the crime they had committed.

"So?"

Tsukauchi felt his heart rate slowly rise as he processed what the bald man had said. "So?"

"I mean, I'm not 100% sure that the monster is actually a person, but if a villain threatens other people, it's the hero's job to take him out, isn't it?"

The hapless detective rubbed his temples with a free hand. "Mr. Saitama, you must understand, there are laws in place to prevent the murder of anyone, even villains. Sure, there may be a couple situations where a hero has no choice but to kill in order to protect himself or others, but that is an extreme decision. With your strength, it would have been easy to detain the villain."

Genos scoffed. "Laws to protect villains? Foolish. If we let powerful villains live and detain them, what's to stop them from escaping and committing crimes once again? A hero's job is to destroy them before they have a chance to do anymore damage."

Both Nezu and Tsukauchi made to voice their complaints on how _wrong_ that line of reasoning was, but Genos wasn't done talking yet. "And even if Master did subdue the creature, we still had the other two villains to worry about. We don't know what abilities they have. They could have attacked the children while we were busy. It was only natural to get rid of the problem immediately."

Saitama nodded, although he was clearly not listening to everything going on.

"I do not think we have anything else to say," Genos said, "We performed our duties as heroes. We have proper identification. If you have any other complaints or issues, I suggest that you take it up with the Hero Association."

Of course, he knew that it wasn't possible for either of them nor anyone else in this universe to contact their employers, but they didn't know that yet. As far as they were concerned, they were probably heroes from a foreign region.

And he had no intention of giving away any answers either. It was dangerous to talk anymore, and he was just waiting for the right moment to leave the room and escape this facility. He knew Master felt the same way. After all, he was a hero, through and through.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but are we done now? I just want to go find someplace to sleep. It's been a long day."

Tsukauchi rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Well, your testimonies align with the students and professors. But seeing how you have committed a crime, I'm afraid we can't let you leave the school."

Genos shot to his feet, eyes ablaze and arms sparking. "You have no right! We are registered heroes. Keeping us detained is interfering with our duties!"

Nezu waved his hands placatingly, although he was secretly two seconds away from pushing the alarm button under his desk. "Please, Mr. Demon Cyborg, consider your options. We do not take any joy in keeping the heroes that saved my students here against their will, but you must understand. There are laws we have to follow around here. Don't think of this school as a prison. We will supply you with a room and access to facilities until we have this entire situation settled."

"But you will give us have free reign over where we decide to go, will you?"

The animal hybrid grimaced as he laced his fingers together. "Unfortunately, no. You two are a danger to others and yourselves. We will assign two pro heroes to monitor you at all times. And you two will be given Quirk-blocking braces."

While Genos still wasn't sure what exactly Quirk's were, he knew they were this world's equivalent of superpowers. He doubted such a device would work on him, since he had no superpowers, but it was still something to shackle him nonetheless. He didn't think any power-diminishing equipment had an effect on Master though.

The blonde's eyes narrowed slightly as his voice took on a darker tone. "And if we refuse to agree to your terms?"

"Then you two will be labeled as rogue vigilantes and be pursued by heroes all over Japan. I assure you, simply staying a couple nights in UA will not bring you any harm."

Genos filed "Japan" in his brain for later study.

"I am warning you, the Hero Association will not sit still with your actions."

"And when that day comes, I will take full responsibility. Though, it _will_ help a fair bit if you told us where exactly this Hero Association is located."

He said nothing.

Nezu sighed but did not pursue the subject. "Then I will escort you two to your living quarters. We will stop by the Support Department on the way there to pick up the braces."

Before the teen could say anything else, he felt his shoulder gripped with a firm hand.

Saitama stood, using Genos's body to pull himself up. He yawned widely and stretched a bit. "Just drop it, Genos. They're not gonna kill us or anything. Let's just take up their offer. Plus, I'm kinda tired. We could all use some rest."

What else could the cyborg say when his own Master agreed to their terms? He simply grit his teeth and nodded respectfully. "Of course, Master."

He hoped his teacher knew what he was doing.

The principal smiled brightly. He hopped down from his high chair (something that Saitama still found funny) and strode over to the two heroes. "Right this way then. Mr. Demon Cyborg, if you could please take off your support items? That would make it easier for the brace to attach to your arm."

The teen stared blankly at the animal. "Support items?"

"Yes, those metal supports on your arms. Are they to regulate your Quirk?"

"These are not support items."

Nezu and Tsukauchi blinked. "Pardon?"

Genos lifted up an arm and popped open a panel to reveal the inner workings of the appendage. Blue and orange light gleamed from inside, and pulses of energy coursed through the tubes and wires. "I am afraid these are prosthetics created by a dear mentor of mine. I had them created in order to fight the evil in this world."

The detective and principal gawked at the sight. Nezu even paled, something that should not have been noticeable under all the white fur, but was noticed nonetheless. Tsukauchi had a similar reaction, although his was something more related to pity. He had seen his fair share of good police officers living with prosthetics after engaging villains or disasters.

Genos closed the panel. "I understand your shock. But I have come to terms with my body long ago. It does not bother me anymore."

Nezu gave a shaky smile as he recovered. "Of course. I suppose we will have to find an alternative for your Quirk blocking then."

He turned to Tsukauchi, who was busy packing up his things from the table. "And what will you be doing, detective?"

The man lifted up his phone, which showed a series of messages on it. "I just got a text from forensics. They said they're beginning to analyze the tissue samples from the crime scene to figure out the identity of the villain. It's not going to be easy though. There isn't too much to work with."

Saitama grimaced. "Yeah, sorry about that."

The detective simply smiled. "I won't say it's fine, but I _am_ grateful that you two showed up in time to save the students. The entirety of the UA staff thanks you."

And with that, he strode out the doors, but not before giving a curt, yet polite, nod to Nezu.

The principal smiled up at the two heroes. "Now, off to the Support Department we go!"

[-]

"Seriously, you two always end up in my office! I thought I made you promise to take care of yourself!"

Izuku flinched as Recovery Girl tightly wrapped gauze over his wounds, taking no heed of the boy's apparent discomfort. "I patched you up less than a week ago, and now _you_ just had to push yourself beyond your limit and destroy your body!"

All Might laughed awkwardly as he fiddled with his own bandages. Gone was the imposing, muscular figure of the Symbol of Peace. After that entire fiasco with the villains, All Might wasn't sure if he could use his muscle form for the next couple days.

He coughed a little, sending small droplets of blood flying onto the bed. "I cannot thank you enough, Recovery Girl. Without you, I am sure young Midoriya and I would be in worse shape."

The diminutive hero sighed deeply as she applied a small kiss onto Izuku's temple. The hero-in-training immediately felt relief take over as the healing Quirk washed over him like a puff of cool air. But he also immediately felt fatigued, and suddenly found it difficult to keep his eyes open. "But how did this happen, Toshinori. How did the villains get into UA?"

The gaunt man leaned backwards into the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "While the exact specifics of how they managed it is unclear, one of the villains had a warping Quirk. It's exceptionally rare. No wonder we were blindsided by it."

Recovery Girl sat down on a nearby stool and took a hearty drink of a cup of tea. "This can't happen again, Toshinori. We were lucky that the only serious injuries inflicted were on you and Midoriya, but there is no telling what happens next time."

Izuku gulped and stared down at his bandaged arm. She was right, after all. They were exceptionally lucky this was all that happened. He overheard that Kaminari was close to death too, as well as Tsuyu herself.

He shuddered to think of what could have happened if Mr. Aizawa didn't stop that villain's Quirk in time.

His phone suddenly started to vibrate next to him, drawing all eyes on the buzzing device. Izuku peered over at the caller ID and paled. He flipped open the phone and gave a shaky smile, as though the caller could see it. "H-Hey, mom."

"IZUKU!"

All Might and Recovery Girl flinched at the screaming woman's voice, which had been so loud that it practically echoed through the room.

"What happened? I just got the call from UA saying villains attacked your class! Are you okay? Baby, are you hurt? Please don't tell me you got hurt!"

"It's fine, mom," the young boy quickly said, obviously trying his best to placate his crying mother, "It's not bad, I just broke a few bones, that's all."

The two pro heroes flinched even before they heard Izuku's mother respond. Telling your mother that you were fine while simultaneously saying that you had broken limbs were guaranteed to _not_ calm her down.

"No, I'm fine, really, Recovery Girl fixed me up…Yeah, she said I can go home soon…Wait…mom, don't cry! I'm fine, really!"

All Might almost smiled to himself as young Midoriya's mother started to wail over the phone, all while the boy tried to calm her down. It would have worked if young Midoriya wasn't crying himself. He was barely holding himself together, the full weight of the situation finally coming to a rest on his shoulders.

A life as a hero was a tough one. While All Might never wished for the children to learn of this lifestyle this way, he was somewhat relieved that the lesson had been given as it had at the USJ. It was better to learn it now than later down the road, where they would be faced with death and destruction.

Even he had a hard time adjusting to the life at first. At times, he felt as if the fate of the world rested directly on his shoulders. But he pushed on. He knew that's what she would have wanted, and it was damn what he wanted too.

A cheery voice emanating from behind the office doors caught his attention. "And this is the infirmary. Because of privacy, I can't allow you two in there just yet. A student and a teacher are busy recovering."

"Would the two in question be a young boy and a tall, blonde man?"

All Might sighed with relief as the voices drifted past the door. The last thing he wanted was for two unwitting heroes to walk in and find out what he really looked like. The frantic noise of someone struggling to get out of his bed reached his ears. It seemed young Midoriya had heard the visitors too. "Young Midoriya, your bindings—"

Izuku hurriedly slipped on a pair of slippers as he stumbled off the bed. "I got to talk to them before I go, I need to thank them!"

Recovery Girl glared up at the teen. "Absolutely not. You are still recovering, and you're barely able to stand on two feet. Stay in the bed and rest."

He was indeed barely standing on his feet, and stumbled a little in place. But his eyes were not that of a drowsy man as he stared pleadingly at the hero. "Please, I don't know when I'll get to see them again."

The healing hero was silent for a couple seconds as Izuku unconsciously inched closer to the door.

She sighed and slouched over, as if thinking the effort to stop him was not worth it. "Okay. But you have to be back here within 5 minutes or I'm sending someone out to get you."

The teen was halfway out the door before she had even finished speaking. "Excuse me!"

He fumbled slightly as he struggled to catch up to the turned backs of the distant heroes. He could see them starting to turn around, with Principal Nezu already facing him, alarm clearly shown on his face. "Mr. Midoriya, you should be in—"

Izuku tripped.

He felt a weird sense of déjà vu. This situation was almost comically similar to the fall he had when entering UA for the first time. Except this time, there was no bubbly anti-gravity girl to stop his fall.

He tried to bring up his arm to catch himself but knew that it was pointless. His face would hit the floor regardless. He could only hope that Recovery Girl wouldn't throw a fit if he walked back into the office with a broken nose.

"Whoa, watch it."

Izuku's body halted immediately, carried firmly by the strong grip of the bald man.

It was impossible for the man to have gotten to him so quickly. At first, he thought that the heroes were closer than he had thought, but the shocked look on Principal Nezu's face said otherwise.

He felt himself being righted by the hero. "Be careful, you could have broken something."

Now that Izuku was this close to the caped hero, he could see several more features than he could have seen at the USJ.

The first thing that stuck out to him was the man's face. Izuku wasn't one to judge facial features in a world where physical attributes of the human body could be changed dramatically, but this man's face was painfully boring.

There were no discernable facial features. He figured that he could draw a stick man that had more unique facial features than this hero did. He looked like an ordinary man the teen saw on the subway or on the street.

But he knew that this man was anything but normal. Aside from the loud yellow suit and white cape, his strength was nothing to laugh about. He bested the Noumu with several punches while All Might himself could barely defeat the villain with over 300.

Saitama cocked his head at the green-haired teen. "You alright, kid?"

Izuku blinked once and took a polite step back. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment, as though the man knew what he was thinking. "Oh, sorry! Thank you for stopping me! I was just in a hurry because you two were leaving and I couldn't see where I was going so I tripped and I thought that was it for me but then you saved me and—"

The bald hero grimaced as he waved his hands slightly in an effort to calm the boy down. "Calm down kid, keep stories at 20 words or less, I don't even understand what you're trying to say."

The teen yelped and stared down at the floor while his face grew more crimson by the second. "Sorry…"

A few seconds of uncomfortable silence drifted by as Izuku tried to gather his bearings. That armored man and Principal Nezu made their way over to him as well.

Saitama awkwardly picked at his ear before turning slightly. "Well, uh, I'll catch you later, I guess."

"Wait!"

Genos turned slightly to the blushing teen. "What is it? We are currently occupied at the moment."

It took a second, but Izuku finally mustered up the courage to bow deeply. "I just want to say thank you for saving us! I know you probably heard this from the rest of my friends, but I just wanted to thank you too."

Saitama blinked and scratched his cheek. He was unused to praise and thanks, even if it was nice to finally hear it from someone he saved. This entire situation was awkward. "Don't mention it, kid. All in a day's work."

Izuku straightened before fiddling around in a side pocket that was on the opposite side of his good arm. He procured a small notebook with a pen and offered it to the bald hero. "If you don't mind, can I get your autograph?"

The bald hero gingerly accepted the notebook. He wished he could have been smoother about it, but this was literally the first time anyone had asked for his autograph. He struggled to think of a cool signature with a nice phrase at the end or something, but he just ended up writing his name down on the paper. "Here you go."

The teen accepted the notebook with stars in his eyes and placed it back into his pocket. "Thank you again!"

He then turned to the blonde cyborg, who had been watching with interest. If Izuku didn't know any better, it seemed that he was almost happy about the situation. But that was silly. He was sure that Mr. Saitama got requests for autographs all the time. The exhaustion must have been getting to him.

He gave another deep bow to Genos. "Thank you too. Without you, things would have gone really bad."

Genos said nothing but nodded slightly.

With that Izuku gave a bright smile and nodded respectfully to Nezu, before turning and heading straight back into the nurse's office.

Saitama watched him leave. There was something about that kid. Kind of reminded him of himself when he was younger. And even if they didn't talk much, he was sort of similar to Mumen Rider or something.

Ah, whatever. It was nice of him to give thanks.

Nezu turned again and gestured behind him. "That was Izuku Midoriya. He's also part of Class 1-A, one of the students you saved down at the USJ."

"Was he also born with a Quirk?"

"Of course."

Nezu didn't skip a beat at answering Genos's question, but there was something that suggested that he was lying. But he filed that for later inquiry.

The trio walked the halls of UA, which for all intents and purposes, looked exactly like a regular high school. Aside from the obvious mouse/dog/bear hybrid and two heroes, nothing of this building looked out of place.

Aside from the massive doors leading to the classrooms, at least. Genos assumed they were for some of the larger students and/or faculty.

Nezu smiled brightly as he stopped by a large wooden door. A placard above the frame said "SUPPORT". They must have arrived.

"And here we are. I asked Power Loader, one of our faculty members, to adjust the settings and scales for your braces."

Genos frowned and leaned over to his teacher, who was busy trying to pull a loose thread from his cape. "Master, are you sure about this? We will essentially be prisoners here."

Saitama brushed off his worries. "Don't worry, these guys seem nice. And if worst comes to worst, we'll just leave."

"But what of the braces? They are meant to diminish our powers."

He noticed the excited gleam in the bald man's eyes. "I know."

Before he could ask why exactly this was exciting to the caped hero, the door slid open to reveal a short man wearing some kind of body armor. A large excavation-like helmet hid any discernable facial features, although some tufts of rust-colored hair poked out from underneath.

Saitama stared down at the man. _Where's his shirt?_

Power Loader grunted. "Principal Nezu."

Nezu beamed up at the man. "Power Loader. I trust you received my message?"

The pro hero nodded. "It's not every day that I get a call to make some super-advanced Quirk-blocking braces.

He nodded his head in Saitama's general direction. "Especially for someone as strong as he is."

The minute principal peaked into the room behind the teacher. "Is Miss Hatsume not here today?"

Power Loader shook his head as he politely stepped aside for the three to enter. "I sent her home after the incident. She wasn't happy, but I threatened to ban her from the Support Studio for a week if she didn't."

Genos stepped into the large room and instantly began to scan his surroundings. They were in a fairly large room, but it seemed smaller due to the excessive amount of spare parts and scrap metal lying around.

Every single table in this room had some manner of a contraption situated on top of it. From tiny devices that varied in size and shape to huge machines that looked like it was something pulled out from an alien spaceship, the amount of machinery and the strength of the tables astounded him.

He glanced over at a towering pile of seemingly broken contraptions in the corner of the room. Some looked broken and destroyed, some fine but clearly unoperational, and some that looked like they had exploded at one point.

He sincerely hoped they were not the creations of this Power Loader.

The hero in question shuffled over to a table that was miraculously cleared of any spare parts or machinery, with only a few tools to adorn its surface. It was at this point that Genos noticed that the teacher had some metallic claws on the tips of his fingers. He felt his eyes narrow. Was that his Quirk?

Power Loader turned and brandished a metallic bracelet that resembled a bulky watch of some sort. "Here it is, the final product."

Saitama almost looked disappointed as he scrutinized the size of the device. "It's kinda small."

"Small it may be, but it definitely does its job."

"I have one question," Genos said, "What if someone with a mutant Quirk puts that brace on? Will it destroy whatever anomalous abilities they have?"

Nezu shook his head. "No, nothing like that. If you were to put this on me, for example, it would simply hamper my Quirk, _High Specs_ , which gives me heightened intelligence. I would find it harder to think clearly, but it would not do anything else."

Genos nodded. "I see."

Saitama let Power Loader firmly clasp the device onto his arm. It let out a small beep as a light glowed red from the chassis.

He experimentally waved his hand about and clenched his fists. He frowned. "I don't think this is working."

Power Loader smirked and ushered the bald hero into a separate room nearby. He opened the door to reveal what looked like a modified gym, with devices that were clearly used for people with a multitude of different Quirks.

He pulled out a large punching bag that looked like it weighed several hundred pounds.

The hero lightly punched the bag and nodded his head. "Try punching this. I put the settings on your brace to diminish All Might's level of strength. Even he would have a tough time destroying this thing."

Saitama glanced back at Genos and Nezu, who had followed them both into the room. Nezu just gave a small nod.

Saitama clenched a gloved fist and sighed. _Here goes nothing_.

He punched.

[-]

Izuku grimaced as he experimentally stretched his arm. It was mostly healed by Recovery Girl's Quirk, but it was still sore in some places.

The hero told (but it felt more like an order) Izuku to take it easy for the rest of the day. He was to go straight home and sleep the rest of the day away. While Izuku recoiled at the fact, especially since he had so much he needed to research, he knew there was no talking back to the woman.

The green-haired teen sighed as he walked across the school grounds. It was a nice day outside, an atmosphere that belied the horrible events that occurred a couple hours prior.

The pavilion was completely empty, with a few small cleaning robots rolling around and picking up stray pieces of trash and disposing of them in garbage bins.

He started to make his way to the exit. Of course, nobody was there. There was no reason to suspect anyone would be there in the first place, since everybody was sent home right after the USJ incident, but it would have been nice to see someone.

"Deku!"

Normally, Izuku would have flinched at the sound of his longtime nickname, since it was all Kaachan had referred to him as for the past decade, but this was different. Instead, he smiled a bit and turned to face the voice.

Ochaco huffed as she ran up to Izuku, who was already starting to turn red in the face. "O-Oh, Uraraka! I thought you went home!"

The anti-gravity girl bent over as she smiled up at the blushing boy. "I couldn't leave without knowing that one of my friends was okay, silly."

She frowned a bit as she looked at Izuku. "But are you really alright? Your face is kinda red."

The teen almost yelped as he tried to hide his face. "Oh, it's nothing, I'm just a little tired!"

Ochaco's eyes furrowed with worry. "I guess we should head home then! We could both use a little rest."

Izuku laughed a bit as the blood pumping through his body started to slowly subside. "Yeah, it's been a long day."

The two started to make their way over to the exit. They made conversation, but it was shallow and did not go too deep. And they preferred it that way. They had gone through something traumatic today, and were not prepared to talk about it.

But as soon as they made it to the gate leading to the city, a distant crash caught their attention. With their hearts in their throats and adrenaline pumping through their veins, they turned to face the school once more.

A plume of debris floated down to the surface from the side of the building, tinkling glass and papers drifting along the wind.

But that wasn't the object of concern at the moment. What they were more worried about was the thing that went flying out the hole.

Ochaco squinted as she shielded her eyes from the warm, beating sun. "Is that a punching bag?"

[-]

 **Sup guys!**

 **I'm sorry for the late update and the somewhat slow chapter. I just wanted to get a few things out of the way before I get to the good stuff.**

 **So yeah, hope you guys liked it. I know not a lot of stuff happened this chapter, but I'll get to the better stuff soon.**

 **I apologize again for the late update. I was battling depression for a fair bit, so I lost motivation for writing for a while. That, and finals kicking my ass.**

 **But I wanted to run a thing by you guys. And the thing is ships.**

 **I admit, I'm new to writing ships, but I kinda want to try things out. What I wanted to ask was what kind of ships would you guys be interested in? I'm pretty set on Izuku x Ochaco at the moment, but if you guys have any other ships for this fic, then I'm happy to listen.**

 **Anywho, thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next time.**


	4. Villains and Chillin'

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or One Punch Man. They belong to their respective creators.**

 **[-]**

Weak sunlight pierced through the dark clouds above, barely illuminating the cobblestone path below.

The air was muted and cold, with the only noise being brought to the street from the occasional passerby. But whatever noise they made was also quiet and hushed. After all, nobody wanted to stick around one of the most ghetto areas in the prefecture.

Gangs roamed freely around this town, and if the occasional tourist somehow unluckily made his way here, there was bound to be trouble.

The sky darkened further as the clouds started to roll in, warning the people below to seek shelter lest they got caught in the coming rains.

A hooded figure cursed quietly as the faint pattering started to make its way down the street.

The rain was annoying, yes, but the final destination was only a few blocks away. Even closer if one were to take the shortcut through the labyrinth of alleyways. But the maze-like structures mattered little. This was not the first trip to meet the Boss, after all.

The figure slid into a nearby alleyway. Almost immediately a problem arose.

Three men immediately surrounded the lone figure, two emerging from behind and the other coming out from the darkness.

The one directly in front was clearly the boss, if excessive tattoos and red skin was anything to go by. He loomed over everyone in the alley as he grinned down at the hooded figure, who had stopped with the arrival of the new party. "Hey, sorry to bother you, but I don't suppose you have any spare change for a taxi, do you? My buddies and I just wanna get home before the weather gets worse."

His cronies snickered behind the figure, clearly relishing the situation. One of them twirled a rusty knife between his fingers, caring not if the blade got too close to them, as his hands were hardened and sharpened to a point.

The other started to drool, much to the disgust of the hooded figure. When the spittle reached the cobble floor below, it started to sizzle, as if it was acid.

"C'mon, have a heart and spare us some money, eh?"

The hooded figure looked back at the supposed leader of the group. He had inched slightly closer, his meaty fist reaching for something behind his back. The fake smile he sported never left his face. "Let's have a look through your wallet, just to make sure you're not one of those stingy folks."

In one fluid motion, the hooded figure pulled back the hood of the cloak and shook out luscious locks of crimson hair. Tired honey eyes gazed back at the figure, but that was all the gang leader was able to see, as the rest of the face was obscured by a plain black face mask that covered her mouth.

The red-skinned man looked startled for a moment before breaking out another huge grin. "Well, check this here, fellas. This little lady's a looker, isn't she?"

The woman could almost hear the increase in drool the man behind her was producing, much to her disgust. "How much money do you need? I'll just give you whatever amount you want, I'm on a schedule."

Splashes were made by the hulking man's feet as he stepped ever so closer to the red-haired woman. "Oh, don't worry about the money! I got a better idea; how about you follow us out of this cold to one of my buddy's places? Take a break, ya know?"

The woman felt a sharpened hand firmly grasp her shoulder. The pointed tips started to dig into the fabric. "Yeah, join us for a drink or something, your schedule can wait."

Honey eyes glared at the offending hand as the woman threw it to the side, sending it skittering over to the feet of the gang boss. "I'm afraid that's not gonna happen."

It took a solid second for the situation to fully settle in. The gang leader's eyes grew to the size of saucers as the now dismembered hand twitched gently on the ground in front of him.

A pale knife glimmered in the dying light as the woman flicked the man's blood off of the blade and onto the pavement.

The gang member screamed as he realized his right hand was no longer attached to his arm. He flailed about in agony as he clutched the stump, trying in vain to stop the river of blood flowing out of it.

"What are you gaping at, idiot," the red-skinned man screamed, pulling a large knife out from behind his back, "Get her!"

The other gangster retched as he shot a stream of putrid yellow spittle at the woman. The gunk just barely missed her and hit the opposite wall, slowly starting to melt a hole in it.

Before the man could fire off another shot, the woman dashed over and slammed a fist against his throat. His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he crumpled to the ground, struggling to breathe through a crushed windpipe.

She barely dodged a huge swipe from an enraged gang boss, sending the knife clanging against the wall. Her knife, while extremely sharp, would not be useful against the gorilla of a man and his apparent love for oversized kitchen tools.

No, she would have to resort to using _that_.

If the gangster noticed the woman's cloak starting to billow around her like a kite in the wind, he didn't show it. It seemed he was too wrapped up in rage to care.

The gang boss roared as he tried to hit the woman to no avail. With the cloak billowing around her, it was impossible to tell whether he hit flesh or cloth.

Orange filled his vision as he swung once more, only for the woman to leap over it.

He hunched over to catch his breath as he assessed the situation. His Quirk wouldn't do particularly well in this situation. After all, it was a simple strength-boosting one. Handy in a tight spot, but useless against a target that was faster than he was.

He glanced down at his goons. One of them weakly clung to life as blood dribbled down his pale form. He would die within minutes. The other had already succumbed to his injuries, if his blue face and panic-stricken eyes were anything to go by.

The gang leader felt his rage start to boil again, sending flashes of orange light across his sight. The fatigue must have really started to get to him. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he breathed harder and harder. His muscles shook with exertion as he struggled to stay up.

 _Something is wrong._

"You're starting to feel it, aren't you?"

Blood slowly leaked over his lips as the man coughed. "Y-You bitch, what'd you do to me?"

The woman looked almost bored as she put her hood back on. Soon, the only thing he could see was her honey-colored eyes, piercing straight into his soul. "It takes a little bit to get going, but with a big guy like you, it took no time at all. It works better on larger targets, after all. Bigger lungs and all that."

He crumpled to his knees as violent and wet coughs wracked his body. The knife clattered to the floor as his muscles gave out. He weakly lifted his head up to look at the impassive woman. "What did you do?"

The woman said nothing as she walked past him, leaving him to cough out more and more blood. Soon, the coughs would subside and the pain would set in. Then his lungs would collapse as her Quirk made quick work of tearing apart muscles and tissue.

By the time the authorities found his body, it would probably be almost completely gone, as the spores in his blood would have created a giant fungus that ate away at his body.

She shook her head in annoyance as she made her way through the alleyways once more. _They should have just taken the money._

[-]

Kurogiri looked up from his work as soft knocking echoed throughout the facility. He put down a pen and clipboard, navigating his way through the dingy laboratory, being extra careful not to bump against the comatose bodies on the nearby operating tables.

It wasn't as if they were gonna wake up from their drug-induced coma, but they were rather delicate.

He slid open the eye-level gate on the door to peek out at whoever was knocking before unlocking it and allowing the person in question to come in. "Miasma, welcome. It has been a while."

The red-haired woman smoothly slid into the room. Her eyes crinkled as she gently embraced the foggy body of the villain. "Kurogiri, it's been a while. How have you been?"

She muttered out a thanks as Kurogiri, ever the gentleman, took off her cloak and hung it on a nearby rack. She heard him hum as his fingers (or whatever counted as fingers on that body of his) grazed over the shallow cuts on the fabric. "Ran into trouble, I see."

Miasma rolled her eyes as she stretched slightly, feeling the black and red suit she was sporting extend across her body. "If you could call three bottom feeders 'trouble'."

"And are these 'bottom feeders' with us today?"

The gleam in her honeyed eyes was the only answer he needed.

He nodded and gestured over to a separate corridor. "Shall we?"

Miasma smiled and hooked an arm around Kurogiri's own, ignoring the way the cold fog wrapped around her pale skin. "We shall."

The two made their way through the dark building as they passed by the numerous operating tables and tanks in the room. Miasma crinkled her nose in disgust at the Noumu's floating about in the clear tanks, but said nothing otherwise. She had seen far more weird and disturbing things in her last twenty years of living. Whatever the boss was up to nowadays was none of her business.

She glanced up at the tall villain. "So, I saw the news earlier today. You guys made quite a splash in headlines."

Her voice dripped with sarcasm and mirth, something that did not go unnoticed by the _Warp_ villain. He sheepishly fidgeted. "Yes, that entire situation could have been better. It was unfortunate that we have lost a powerful tool, but we did get some interesting information."

"Speaking of which, I still have no clue what this new information is. Is the Boss going to brief me anytime soon?"

Kurogiri nodded slightly as he opened up a door that led to a smaller room, this time brightly lit up with harsh fluorescent lighting. Miasma blinked as dark spots danced across her vision. "He will tell you in due time. He has been busy as of late."

"Yes, I saw."

The smoky villain didn't fail to notice the obvious disgust in her voice when she spoke. "I know that our methods may seem barbaric, but we are careful to choose those who will not be missed by society. Otherwise things would get suspicious."

"I get that, but I'm pretty sure I saw a couple children in there, Kurogiri. Mind telling me what's going to happen to them?"

He couldn't say anything.

Miasma scoffed. "Thought so."

They made their way through the facility in relative silence until they reached hospital style double doors. She couldn't make out anything inside the room, as it was darkened and the glass was fogged, but she didn't have to be a genius to figure out what was behind the door.

Kurogiri gently extracted his arm from hers as he bowed slightly. "I shall take my leave then. Shigaraki needs to have his bandages replaced."

Miasma clicked her tongue in annoyance. "What did that idiot do now?"

"Nothing too life-threatening. Just a mishap with some heroes."

The red-haired woman sighed and waved slightly at the villain. "Alright then. Tell Shigaraki big sis Mia will see him soon."

Kurogiri's glowing eyes crinkled with brief mirth as he quickly collapsed in on himself and disappeared, leaving behind a few wisps of smoke that dissipated in the sterile lab.

She breathed in deeply through her nose and almost gagged on reflex. The stench of cleansing alcohol was almost overpowering, threatening to detox her very insides. And this was coming from a woman who worked with poisonous spores for most of her life.

Miasma took in a deep breath as she gathered her wits. Nervous hands stroked through tangled clumps of hair and wrinkled clothes. It wasn't that she was scared of her boss. After all, he gave her a fresh new start at life and emboldened her with a new purpose. No, it was more the fact that she was anxious to see him again after all these months. Would he be crueler? Less forgiving? Who knew?

She grasped the cool metal handle of the double doors and steeled herself. No, he wouldn't have changed. She owed him her life, and she had never let him down yet.

The hospital doors creaked open and stepped into the dark room, making sure to reveal herself fully in the light behind her before closing them. "Excuse me."

The air felt cold and biting, even if the temperature remained the same. A sort of pressure pulled down on her person, giving her shortness of breath. Yes, her boss was definitely in here. This was the aura he exuded all the time. She was never sure if that the atmosphere he carried with him was a byproduct of one of his many Quirks or just the enormous power of his persona. But she felt herself calm down nonetheless. This pressure was almost welcoming. It wrapped her like a cool blanket on a hot day like he held her broken body to safety all those years ago.

A set of TV screens and medical instruments glowed lightly in the dark, barely illuminating the hunched figure of a man wearing a lab coat. He turned to Miasma as she entered and cracked open a wide smile that peaked out from under his rather impressive mustache. The weak light shone slightly on a singular gold tooth on his lower jaw. "Miss Mia! It is so good to see my favorite lab partner once more!"

The crimson-haired woman grimaced as she made her way across the inky room. "It is good to see you as well, Doctor."

She never figured out much about this man. She knew that he was a doctor working at some hospital close by, and when he wasn't working there, he came here to check up on the boss's condition and apply medications.

The stocky man never ever took off those gigantic goggles of his, and his real name was a mystery. Of course, with a little bit of digging around, she could probably easily find any information government databanks had on this man, but it wasn't worth the effort. Besides, the boss told her she could trust him, so she did, even if she didn't agree with his "experiments" from time to time.

But her focus wasn't on the doctor. No, her near full attention was placed onto the prone figure laying on a large hospital bed next to him, weighed down by the huge amount of wires and tubes that both pumped chemicals in and out of his system.

The light didn't quite reach the figure's face, but she didn't need to see much else other than the warm smile present on the man's lips. "Miasma, I trust you have been well?"

Miasma beamed brightly as she knelt by All For One, making sure to give a respectful bow to the closest father-figure she ever had. "Yes, Master. I hope your health has been good over the last couple months."

"Yes, the doctor has been ever so helpful."

All For One chuckled to himself, and Miasma felt herself frown from how weak it sounded. His voice carried the same baritone and power as normal, but the laugh was strained and tired.

She turned her worry and ire onto the Doctor, who was busy scribbling something down onto notepad.

A large, warm hand enveloped hers, and she felt her attention being dragged to her boss once more. "Now, now, the doctor has been nothing but resourceful and attentive thus far. I am like this only because of a new treatment he had developed. There is no harm to my person, trust me."

Begrudgingly she released her anger and forced a small smile as she sat down on a chair close to the edge of the bed. "How have things been with Shigaraki?"

All For One's warm smile never left his face. "Impatient as of late, but he is still learning. He will mature in due time. He has an extraordinary mind. I am sure he will become a fine individual capable of creating change in the near future. How was your return to America?"

Miasma felt herself pull a face. She shrugged. "Nothing too eventful. I didn't like it too much, to be honest. The food there is so greasy you could probably set the entire country alight with one spark."

"And was the mission successful?"

There was a dangerous glint in her eyes as she reached into one of her many pockets. She dug out three USB sticks and handed them over to her boss. "Of course. I was able to make contact with our associate and he was able to pull up some information on Genesis Tech. They shouldn't be a problem much longer once I upload their private endeavors on the web."

She felt no small amount of pride from her achievement. It was no easy task to get shady information on one of America's largest manufacturers of Quirk technology. Months of her life was focused solely on her work, but it was time well spent. With them starting to push out their new tech onto the Japanese markets, they were infringing on the black-market deals in the criminal underground. Something that the boss wanted complete control over. So, it was a pleasure knowing that Genesis Tech would soon burn under allegations of fraud, bribery, and some interesting interactions between a married CEO and his mistress.

One For All's gentle hand moved up to cup Miasma's cheek. "You did well. I knew that you would not let me down."

She grinned almost uncontrollably, feeling a euphoria overcome her. That was all she needed to hear to make that god-awful trip to America worth it. Now she couldn't wait to take it easy in her apartment nearby and just take a long-awaited break.

"However, I'm afraid I must ask you another favor."

The euphoria died as quickly as her dreams of taking a vacation.

One For All's smile looked almost apologetic. "I know, but I would not ask this of you if I had no other choice." He glanced over to the doctor. "If you please."

The doctor nodded and pointed a small remote at one of the TV screens. The myriad of codes and medical jargon disappeared and was replaced with what looked like footage from a police team. How they had managed to get a hold of the camera footage was unknown to her, but that wasn't the sole focus. No, the footage played to show a feed of what looked like two heroes, being escorted outside of the USJ by that damn animal in charge of the school.

Of the two heroes, the first one that caught her attention was the bright yellow jumpsuit of the first man. It was annoyingly loud, and the red boots and gloves along with a pristinely clean cape didn't help. But even if the suit was extremely corny and childish, the man's face was anything but. He had to have the most boring appearance of anyone she had ever seen. It kind of reminded her of her childhood when she watched those old shows on television. He looked like a background character that the animating team didn't even bother to give defining facial features for lack of time and budget.

The second one was much more interesting, and looked to be just a little younger than she was. His blonde hair and pale skin stood out on camera, and golden eyes similar to her own burned with intense energy. Even from camera footage, she could tell that he was nervous. If she looked hard enough, she could just make out dark sclera in his eyes, maybe the byproduct of his Quirk. His setup was entirely made up of black or grey colors, with the only outlier being the dark blue jeans he was wearing and a black sweater with yellow patterns on it. The sleeves were nonexistent on article of clothing, but that allowed her a better view of something very interesting.

Metal that was so black that it was almost blue, gleamed under the lights, showing off impressively armored biceps and forearms. The armor stuck close to his skin, and it glowed orange with a hidden energy source that she couldn't pinpoint. Other than armor, she couldn't tell what its exact functions were, other than that it was probably to bolster his Quirk.

These heroes were flashy. The first one for all the wrong reasons, and the other one for all the right ones. But they didn't look like any heroes she recognized in Japan. They were either foreign or were new heroes. "Who are they?"

"We do not know." She looked up in confusion. "At least, nobody we know in Japan. I have reached out to my contacts around the globe, and none of them have seen either of these men before."

Miasma leaned into her chair. "Maybe they're just new heroes," she suggested, gesturing to the screen, "It's impossible for anybody to keep records of everyone nowadays, and it does take a while for a new hero to get registered into the Hero Registry. And they don't seem too strong either, which makes them harder to find."

She blinked questioningly at her boss. "Why are we interested in them?"

"The man in yellow is wholly responsible for the death of our Noumu."

The crimson-haired villain almost choked on her tongue. He killed a Noumu? A bioengineered hybrid humanoid specifically built by the boss and the doctor to be able to go toe to toe with All Might?

She turned to the doctor. "You have to be joking. That's impossible."

The portly man was almost vibrating with excitement, nearly causing those telescopes for glasses to fall off his face. "I assure you I am not. Based on what Shigaraki and Kurogiri has been telling me, this man completely destroyed the Noumu with a few punches. Punches stronger than what All Might himself is able to do."

Miasma almost scoffed at that. There was nobody other than her boss who was stronger than All Might. It was just impossible. If there was a man who was stronger than All Might, he would be hounded by reporters and scientists all around the world. There was no way that a man like that would be unknown. Therefore, it was impossible for her to not know of this man's existence.

But as she switched eyes with both the doctor and her boss (respectfully, of course), the more she became convinced they were telling the truth. Her boss wouldn't lie to her, and if he wanted to test her, he would never test her like this.

She kept her panic down and slipped on a professional façade. "And what of the other one?"

The doctor zoomed in the screen on the man's eyes. He pointed excitedly at his irises. "I have been analyzing this footage nonstop for the past few hours. I thought there was something strange with his eyes, as the feed sometimes glitched as he looked over them. Take a look."

The villain did so by moving a little closer to the TV. At first, she had no idea what this man wanted to show her, but as she focused a bit more, she swallowed her surprise once more.

Cybernetics. This man had visual prosthesis. It was hard to see on the camera feed, but one could just make out the telltale signs of an entire system of wires and projections within.

This was revolutionary technology. Prosthetic arms were well within the realms of science, but to create prosthetic eyes required an immense amount of work and money. They were not easily accessible by any means. And even if one did succeed in making it, it would never be as good as the wearer's original eyes.

She knew because she tried to create eyes of her own for her blind master.

Her racing mind was interrupted by the deep baritone of her boss. "That is why I have brought you here. It is imperative that we find as much information on these two men as quickly as possible if we are to dispose of them. Our future depends on it."

A newfound pressure alighted on her chest, making it a little hard to breathe. These men were dangerous. She could tell. In the state her boss was now, it was impossible for him to beat them. And she voiced her worries. "But Master, in your body, I don't even know if we _can_ beat them! If what you told me is true, then we cannot hope to win!"

A familiar weight settled on her hand, grounding her to reality before she could enter more hysterics. One For All smiled placatingly, wiping away her anxiety as easily as wiping blood off of a window. "I know, my dear. But you must remember, it is not always about overpowering our enemies. Sometimes, to win, it is about taking what power they have.

"And that is where your job lies. Your mission is to find any weaknesses, backgrounds, and identifications these men have so we can have an edge. I trust you to do anything you can to help."

Miasma was silent, and her hair hid her racing eyes from the doctor and One For All. She was so quiet that One For All was starting to worry that she wasn't going to pull through.

But she gripped the sheets with all the force she could muster and gazed back at her boss with intensity in her eyes. Not that One For All could see it anyways, but he could see the confidence that was present in her body language. "I won't let you down, Master. I'll do everything I can."

The villain smiled and patted her cheek warmly. "I can always count on you."

He turned towards a small bed stand and pulled out a small file from within the cupboard. He handed it off to the crimson-haired woman. "That contains everything we have on the two, which isn't much. Hopefully it is enough to get you started."

He then gestured towards the door leading out. "Kurogiri will take you back to headquarters. Talk to Tomura if you can. I will contact you again if any new information comes up."

Miasma nodded once and arose from her seat. She bowed slightly towards her boss. "I'll take my leave then. Please save your energy."

The villain chuckled. "I will. Now go, Kurogiri awaits."

The woman bowed again and turned to walk out of the room, giving a brisk nod to the doctor, who smiled back in response.

Miasma felt her hands grip the files harder with every step she took. This was bound to be no easy task. If nobody knew about these two heroes, then it was inevitable that she would not find much on them either.

But she wasn't one for giving up. She had a job to do, and she was determined to see it through.

She never let All for One down, and she would be damned if she started now.

[-]

Five hours.

Five hours of absolute and infuriating agony.

Power Loader was just about ready to tear apart his mech out of frustration alone.

The fifty-seventh punching bag flew out the window once more, landing in a neat little pile that had long since collected on the grass below. All of them landed on the exact same spot, not a single foot forward or backwards.

The cool night air did nothing to relieve the boiling emotions raging in Power Loader's head. Sweat dripped off his brow, and the smug smirk he wore a few hours prior had not resurfaced for a long time.

Saitama held up another smoking fist, his demeanor as bored as can be. "Okay, are we done yet? It's really late."

"No!"

The bald hero almost flinched as spittle erupted from Power Loader's mouth. The hero furiously tinkered with the brace. The amount of power this thing exerted on blocking a hero's power was incredible. He doubted even All Might could wear this and still punch the same.

He briefly considered stacking more and more braces on Saitama's arms, but more than one was bound to cause some issues. Each brace had a specific frequency, and stacking more and more on each other wouldn't help.

Saitama grimaced as he glanced down at the thick braces on his forearms. Each of them looked pretty heavy, especially since it resembled those arm floaties parents would put on their children's arms in the pool. Then again, what did he know about heavy? Nothing had been heavy to lift for him in a long time.

Nonetheless, he couldn't help but feel disappointed all the same. His expectations were not that high to begin with, but he was still hoping for at least a little bit of resistance to his strength.

He glanced over at the pro hero, who was busy cursing under his breath and tinkering with calculations on his computer. Saitama actually almost felt bad for the guy.

The excavator hero felt sweat drip down his face as he ground his teeth together. Never before had he faced such a dilemma in his life. What he was seeing didn't make any sense. How could this plain looking man in a banana suit have the power to equal All Might? And he did it with little exertion too!

He snapped out of his fevered thoughts when a cool paw lightly gripped his arm. "Let's just leave it at this for now. Once Eraserhead gets back we can employ his help."

Principal Nezu wasn't one to outwardly show his emotions, but even he looked tired, with bags under his eyes and a few tufts of fur standing up on end. The tone in the Principal's voice made it clear that he was at his wits end too.

Power Loader sagged, all the pent-up energy and frustration leaving his body in an instant. He had long since learned to let go of anything that vexed him in the past decade of working. It wouldn't help and it wouldn't improve his work either.

He gave a wry smile to Saitama, who was in the middle of trying to take the brace off his forearms. "You really are something else. How are you so strong?"

The rusty-haired hero almost screamed when the bald hero, apparently tired and bored as well, gave up on trying to take off the brace and instead flexed his arms slightly, causing the dense metal to snap under the pressure.

Over $600 worth of metal and high-tech equipment fell to pieces on the floor.

Saitama brushed stray shards of titanium off of his clothing and shrugged. "I just trained a lot."

He glanced over to his self-proclaimed disciple. "C'mon, Genos. Let's get out of here."

The blonde-haired hero blinked and moved away from the shattered wall and window where the punching bags have been flung out of. "Right away, Master."

Genos hadn't been simply looking out the window. No, he was busy scanning the area. Anything that could help him get a better grip of the place was extremely important to him and his Master's stay here, seeing how they had no way of getting back home at the moment.

His mind strayed to the alignment of the stars and moon on this world. He recognized none of the constellations, and the moon was not the right distance from the planet. On their world, the moon was much closer, making it easier to see the gigantic crater his Master had left behind.

But this moon was whole, and the stars shone less brightly.

It was entirely possible they had just teleported to a different planet. With the arrival of aliens just a week prior, it was not strange to think that there were other planets out there with life on them.

But his Master did say that the leader of the alien ship, Boros, traveled to every planet to fight. And there was no evidence around here that proved that Boros had come here before.

Either way, he would not be able to find out if they were on another planet until he hooked his system up to a satellite or deep-space scanning probe. Until then, he would have to find an alternative method back home, through dimensions.

Genos soon fell into step with his master, who was being led out of the gym room by Principal Nezu. He turned and bowed slightly to the exhausted Power Loader, who didn't even acknowledge their leave, as he was too busy staring in horror at the destroyed braces at his feet.

The trio walked through the hallways once more. The school was no longer occupied, so only a few rooms were lit, probably from janitors cleaning or from teachers staying over late.

Nezu didn't speak. He didn't have to. A tense atmosphere permeated the air, and it did not help that the creature was stealing glances at the two every once in a while. Surely, he was wary of them, especially of Master, whose strength could not be tamed.

Genos decided to break the silence. "Where are we being escorted to now?"

The principal simply smiled. "To your living quarters for the night. It is quite late, and everyone has had a long day."

"And I assume the room will have surveillance?"

"Precisely so!" Nezu declared, a little too cheerfully for his taste.

[-]

Saitama sighed blissfully as he collapsed onto a soft bed. The fluffy sheets were cool and refreshing, and the bedframe itself was top quality.

It had been a while since he had slept on a real bed. Back when he was a child, his parents had bought him a child's size one, but everything after that he used a futon. So an actual bed with an actual mattress was a nice surprise.

Everything else in the room was pretty neat too. It was a two-bed room with a small bed stand between them. Opposite to the room was a table with a few chairs, and a tiny fridge tucked away in the corner.

To the left was a single bathroom, most likely equipped with toiletries, and to the right was a door leading to the main hallway.

The only things that made him feel uncomfortable was the camera watching them from the corner of the room, the suspicious lack of windows, and the two heroes stationed outside the door.

His brow scrunched up in thought. What were their names again? It was a couple of the heroes that fought them at that giant building earlier. The guy with the red jumpsuit and the furry dog looking dude. Saitama swore he growled at them as they entered the room.

Eh, it didn't matter too much. What did matter was getting back home to their own planet. After all, if he didn't report to the Hero Association after a couple of days, he would immediately be out of a job.

Maybe not Genos, though, seeing how he was an S Class. He was sure the entirety of the hero population would be looking for him.

The bald man rolled over to drown out the sounds of Genos using the bathroom. Since he was a cyborg, Genos really had no reason to clean himself. Then again, maybe he was wiping down some grime or cleaning his clothes.

Saitama let his mind wander as drowsiness started to overtake him. It was still sort of strange to him how they managed to get on another planet. It was like those science fiction novels that he used to read as a kid.

And what were the chances they knew how to speak their language? It was strange enough to end up on a world with breathable air and stuff, but also knowing their language was something that was weird.

Then again, Boros knew how to speak their language even though he was an alien. Maybe their entire language was just universal.

Whatever. It didn't really matter what kind of situation they were in. As he always said, "leave tomorrow's problems for a tomorrow me".

Slight clanking of metal emanated from the bathroom as Genos walked through the door. His metallic frame glistened a bit from tiny droplets of water that he promptly evaporated with a quick power up from his core. "Master, I think we should talk about—"

A snore quickly answered him as the bald man rolled over, his head lolling on the down pillow.

The teen quickly shut up, seeing how his master was resting, and instead made his way over to the other bed. The conversation could wait. While it was imperative that they leave this world as soon as possible, nothing would be achieved now anyways.

They did have to lay low from now on, however. Their shows of power were clearly threatening to the populace here, and he did not wish to attract more attention. And since there were heroes on this world, there was also sure to be villains.

Genos let his core cool down as he entered sleep mode. Hopefully tomorrow he would be able to access a computer terminal in order to find out more about this strange planet.

[-]

Izuku was concerned.

Not because of his injuries or the fact that they were literally attacked by villains earlier in the day, and not even from the hysterics his mother went through as soon as he opened the door.

No, he was concerned because after hours of scouring hero registries and articles from all over the world, he was unable to find any information on the mystery heroes.

He had meticulously checked every district in Japan and every country in the world that had a public hero register in order to find information on the two heroes, but to no avail.

Saitama and Demon Cyborg were not catalogued anywhere in any hero registry, and no newspaper articles nor reports said anything about a man with the strength to rival All Might's, nor a teenager with firepower almost equal to Endeavor's. Which didn't make any sense at all. Surely people of this much skill would be known all around the world.

It was entirely possible that the duo was using fake names for the sake of being cautious, but there would still be records of them somewhere on the web. It also shouldn't have been this hard to find them since they spoke fluent Japanese.

The green-haired teen sighed as he begrudgingly closed his laptop. Maybe it was time to just give up and try to figure out more info from the two later tomorrow. But he doubted he would find anything new. From what he had seen, the only other reason why the two had no information about them whatsoever, is if they lived far from any civilization or if they were villains.

Izuku almost scoffed at the idea. Surely the two couldn't be villains. After all, why would villains be fighting other villains? And they cooperated with the other heroes quite well, even after the UA staff attacked them earlier.

But he could see why UA was cautious of them. Two extremely strong heroes suddenly popped up in the middle of the battle and defeated the other villains with ease. Of course the teachers would be suspicious of them.

Plus, it didn't really help that the blonde man's hero name was literally "Demon Cyborg". If anything, that sounded like a villain name.

But as scary as the man looked, Izuku could tell he wasn't a villain. It was something about him that just screamed heroics.

As for Saitama…well, he was a tough one. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking since he had one of the greatest poker faces Izuku had ever seen. He just looked bored all the time.

The UA student groaned and flopped onto his bed, making sure to flick the light switch off. It was late, and his mother had already turned in for the night. Maybe he should follow her example and sleep in. He kind of needed it after all of that excitement earlier.

Izuku felt drowsiness take over him, and fully succumbed to rest not a minute later.

And for the first time for the day, all was calm.

[-]

All was _not_ calm, however, at the Hero Association.

It had been over four hours since the S Class, Genos, had disappeared through the alien portal, and everyone was in near hysterics.

Child Emperor felt sweat drip off his chin as he fumbled around with the intricate wiring and power supplies of the now destroyed portal.

Ever since Genos and that B Class hero had fallen through the purple void, the consequent backlash of energy, coupled with the compromised integrity of the portal's frame itself, had completely ripped the room apart. It was only with the quick reflexes of both Atomic Samurai and Bang that they were spared of any critical damage.

After they had reported the issue to the Hero Association, they were ordered to salvage what was left and bring it back to HQ, in hopes of rebuilding it and figuring out where the two heroes went.

However, transporting it was no easy task, forcing them to rely on Tatsumaki to carry the broken portal all the way back to Child Emperor's lab. It didn't help that she didn't even seem to care that the two disappeared, and haphazardly dumped the chassis onto his floor without a backwards glance.

And now, two hours later, the child prodigy was busy tinkering with the insides of the device, trying his best to make things work again. Thankfully, he didn't need to wear his radiation suit, as the power had run out of the alien portal long ago.

A large battery of some sorts suddenly fell from the top of the portal's arch, threatening to smash the boy's head in, if not for the wrinkled hand catching it midair. "Still hard at work, Child Emperor?"

The hero looked up from his work, looking up at the old Silverfang. The martial arts hero seemed to be physically fine, especially after his pummeling from the alien a couple days prior.

Child Emperor sighed as he wiped sweaty grime off his brow. He noted with some annoyance that his shirt had gotten dirty as well. "Yup. This entire machine barely makes any sense, and it works on some energy that I've never seen before. It's going to take a while to get this thing up and running again."

The grizzled hero nodded, setting the battery down before standing next to his fellow S Class hero's side. "Any idea on where those two might be?"

The boy shook his head slowly. "Not a clue. For all we know, they could be stranded on a planet hundreds of solar systems away. And I'm not even sure if this thing teleported them either. With how unstable that portal was, it's more likely that they got shredded into atomic particles. Maybe Genos could have withstood it a bit, but that B Class wouldn't stand a chance."

Bang almost corrected the boy about Saitama's true capabilities, but he refrained from saying anything. Child Emperor didn't need any distractions right now. The more he focused on his work, the faster they could locate the duo.

He almost felt bad about laying all of this responsibility onto a child. He was only 10 for goodness sake.

But Child Emperor seemed to read his thoughts. The hero tiredly smiled up at the elderly hero as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a fresh lollipop. "I'm fine, Silverfang. This sort of thing was in my job description from the beginning. I can handle it."

"Is Metal Knight unavailable? Surely he could assist you with this."

"I'm afraid that's not going to work out. Nobody could get in touch with him at the moment, especially with him creating new weapons out of the ship. Even if he did want to help, I doubt he could. His expertise is with weapons, after all."

Bang hummed as he turned to leave the room. He gently pat Child Emperor's shoulder. "I shall leave you to it then. I wish you luck, Child Emperor."

The boy simply grunted and dove back into the portal's chassis, quickly waving a goodbye to the hero.

As he ripped apart wires and soldered together metallic plates, his eyes burned with determination. He was going to get those two heroes back. Even if they were long dead, it was the least he could do.

He could only pray that the duo was miraculously alive, somewhere on a distant planet of some sort.

[-]

 **Howdy guys, welcome back!**

 **I really apologize for the horrible delay on this chapter, college was busy kicking my ass and exams were tough. But at least I'm done now, so I can put a little more work into this story over the summer.**

 **This chapter might not have been the most exciting (other than an OC, who will be relevant to the story, don't worry), but I plan on having things heat up in the next one, with Saitama and Genos finally interacting with Class 1A and the rest of the teachers.**

 **I got a lot of PM's over the course of these last few months about the state of this story, and I want to make it clear that I am not going to drop this story. Especially after the release of OPM season 2. Sure, its animation isn't that good compared to season 1, but the story and comedy is still there, so that's good.**

 **And if you guys are readers from my other stories, I apologize. It's just been hard finding motivation to continue those stories for a while. Especially since the newer seasons of RWBY were not that great, in my opinion. It's just been really draining on me. For now, those two stories are gonna be on hiatus, and I plan on updating you guys later on.**

 **But yeah, thank you guys a whole bunch for dropping by, and I hope to see you guys again soon!**


	5. First Day at School

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or One Punch Man. They belong to their respective creators.**

 **[-]**

To be honest, all things considered, this wasn't the strangest thing to happen to Shota in his decade long career of heroics.

He had dealt with villains scary enough to make even some of the hardiest heroes' quiver in fear. He had busted many illicit activities going on in the dark, some of which were enough to make the most hardened veteran hurl. He even took on a jacked-up, bird-mouthed, supervillain a day prior.

But surely, what Nezu was suggesting right now took the cake for the most inane request he had ever been asked.

If his hands weren't currently bandaged in a sling, he would have rubbed his nose in confusion. "So, let me get this straight. You want me to watch two strange heroes that popped out of nowhere and aren't on any hero register in Japan?"

"Yes!"

"And my job is to babysit them until we know what's going on?"

"That's right."

"And there is literally nobody else to look to because nobody else can use an Erasing Quirk?"

"Exactly so!"

The Erasure hero sighed as he leaned back into his down pillows. Sunlight beamed through the open window, annoyingly shining into his eyes.

Recovery had been quick at the hospital. Something that he appreciated very much. He hated being cooped up in hospitals. Too many points of entry for a villain to sneak in, and too many weak spots for people to take advantage of. Plus, there were always screaming kids in here. The hero was glad that he was to be released within the next 12 hours.

His gaze quickly alighted on the stand next to his hospital bed. Normally he would put his hero gear and cell phone on there in case he needed to leave in a hurry, but with the sheer amount of "get well" letters and gifts threatening to topple over on it, he had to make do with putting them away for now.

Not that he could put on his hero gear anyways, with two casts and bandages covering every single part of his body.

He never knew how he was supposed to feel about gifts of gratitude. Sure, he had received a small amount from some kids or people he had saved as a hero, but he usually let them collect dust in his house. He had opened one letter from a supposed "fan" once before, only to find it filled with a sticky slime that clung to his hand for over a day, belching noxious fumes every couple minutes.

He never opened up fan mail after that incident.

But these gifts were from his precocious students. Most of them were just simple letters wishing him well. The biggest one was obviously from Yaoyorozu, as it took up nearly the entire bed stand. The basket was filled to the brim with peaches (something that he obviously couldn't eat, considering the circumstances), and had a large ribbon attached to it.

Even Bakugo sent him a small letter, with the only writing in it being "get better". A small explosion mark marred the paper, making the hero wonder if his parents forced the explosive teen to make it.

Well, at least it showed that the students cared somewhat about his wellbeing. None of his past students had cared about him after they finished school. Not that it bothered him.

But, back to the subject matter at hand.

Aizawa struggled to look over at the diminutive principal, who was seated next to the bed on a boosted chair. Nezu simply smiled with that annoying grin of his, completely at ease with the world.

 _Let's see who would be smiling if he was in this bed instead of me with broken arms and a fractured skull._

"Who are these guys again?" Shota asked tiredly.

Nezu held up a small tablet and showed the hero what looked to be grainy camera footage of USJ. Long story short, these were some of the strangest heroes he had ever seen. One looked way too flashy to be unnoticeable, and the other just looked like a bright banana. The bald guy looked like one of those cheesy anime heroes from the early 2000s. "The man in yellow is Mr. Saitama, and the man with the metallic arms is Demon Cyborg. He has refused to give us his real name, but I overheard Mr. Saitama call him 'Genos', so that is what I shall refer to him as."

Aizawa almost scoffed. Saitama? As in the Saitama prefecture near Tokyo? His mother must have really hated him.

He somewhat recognized the two. In his near-passed out, delirious state, he briefly saw the bright yellow jumpsuit on his way to the ambulance.

Watching them wouldn't be a problem. If they were professional heroes, there was no doubt that they would follow the laws and keep a low profile. The only thing bothering him was _why_ they needed to be watched.

Shota warily eyed his boss. "What's the catch? Did they do something that warrants you to hire the aid of a crippled man who can barely use his Quirk for the next month? I'm guessing that the armored kid is the strong one, but if they're heroes then they shouldn't be too much of a problem to keep under watch."

Nezu grimaced slightly before hopping off of his chair. He trotted over to the window and looked out in the directed of UA. "Well, Mr. Saitama managed to subdue the villain that attacked you, but ended up killing him in the process."

The hero felt his eyebrow's raise up with surprise but nodded haltingly. "I'm surprised he managed to do what All Might barely could, but I don't blame him. Sometimes you don't really have a choice in the matter."

And this was spoken from experience. Not everything went the way one hoped. Sometimes, heroes had to make tough decisions. And some of those decisions meant to kill a villain if there was no other choice to stop him. It was never a thing that someone got over. Even heroes that don't necessarily fight in the front lines may encounter a situation where they would have to make a fateful decision to take a life.

He had known many heroes who couldn't take the guilt and quit on the spot.

"You see, that is the issue. Mr. Saitama had no trouble whatsoever. He obliterated the villain with only a few punches."

Aizawa scoffed. "If this is your version of a joke, it isn't funny."

Only silence answered him.

He felt his eyebrows raise and barely managed to keep down a wince. Even that simple movement irritated the cuts and bruises on his face. "Oh god, you're not."

Nezu nodded. "It was unlike anything the students had ever seen. Every single one of the witnesses, including some villains who had regained consciousness, testified to the police that Mr. Saitama was able to dismantle this 'Noumu' until only his lower body remained."

The bandaged hero felt a familiar roar of blood in his ears, supplying his brain with extra oxygen in order to process the information he had just heard. "Surely a Quirk-blocking brace would do a better job of keeping a person like that in check than someone who can only use his Quirk for a few seconds max," he spluttered, "And even I'm not sure if I can use my Quirk for the next week."

The principal nodded, sagging back into his chair. "Ideally we would. In a perfect world, it would have worked. But last evening I took them both to Power Loader for the braces, but Mr. Saitama broke every single one. It was like trying to stop a train with a glue stick."

Impossible. Those things, at max power, were at least able to make All Might's power output the strength of grenades rather than a nuke. But this strange man was able to surpass those limits?

"Are you sure it wasn't because of a Quirk? Some electric-based one could short circuit the wiring."

"Not a chance. Power Loader himself configured every single one until I forced him to turn in for the night."

It was then that Aizawa finally managed to get a good look at Nezu from under his bandages. His furry head was disheveled, which was something that the principal absolutely abhorred, and his suit was wrinkled, as if he didn't have a chance to change it in a long time.

But what was most concerning was his eyes. Sure, they were black and beady and generally hard to guess what kind of emotion one could see in them, but it was painfully obvious that he was stressed about these new arrivals that fought any normality they had once knew. Aizawa wasn't even sure that Nezu had slept since yesterday.

Shota sighed in defeat. "Alright, what about this 'Genos'? Did he manage to get a brace that worked?"

Nezu shook his head. "It seems that the armor you see is not armor at all. It is in fact, a highly advanced prosthesis."

"A crippled hero?"

"Far from crippled. It seems that the power in those limbs rival that of Endeavor's. Capable of firing some sort of orange energy. Perhaps his Quirk caused him to lose his arms at a young age and now he has those prosthetics to handle the output. Then again, we don't know."

If it was possible to get any more surprised, Aizawa had just gone Plus Ultra. This all seemed like a fever dream. Perhaps he was in a coma, imagining up all this craziness.

But he knew it wasn't a dream. And he knew that Nezu wasn't one to lie. This situation was serious. "How come we haven't heard of them before? Surely they must have had some influence on the world if they are so powerful."

"Mr. Genos did tell me that he is a member of a place called the 'Hero Association'. The only issue is that there is no such organization that exists. I have spent all night looking for any possible matches in every possible language, but nothing."

Sometimes Aizawa forgot that this little animal he was employed to was one of the smartest beings on this planet. His Quirk made everything clearer to everyone but himself. But if he couldn't even find information about a secret organization, then the situation was worrying.

Looks like he didn't have much of a choice. The bandaged hero struggled to sit up straight in his bed. "All right. But I also want another hero to keep watch with me. If they decide to fight, I can only stop their Quirks. I'm pretty sure a kid can knock me over in my state."

Nezu nodded. "I can have either Snipe or Hound Dog assist you. But I do think Snipe would be the better option. Hound Dog could be a bit…intense at times."

He hopped off the chair and picked up his suit jacket. "Mr. Saitama and Mr. Genos should be awake as of now. We will give them a tour of the place while we wait for you to be released. I can call for you when that happens."

Aizawa grunted. "Are you sure that's smart? For all we know, they could be villains trying to scope UA out."

Nezu smiled that annoying smile of his. "Don't worry about that. While it is strange that they seem to have come from nowhere, I don't believe they're here to hurt us. If anything, they seem confused."

Aizawa sighed for the umpteenth time today. "If you say so. I hope you know what you're doing."

The diminutive principal stopped halfway through the door. "I hope so as well."

[-]

Saitama was having a wonderful dream.

It was nothing special, since he had the same variation of dream almost every night, but it was good nonetheless, as in the dream, he was fighting an enemy with strength that nearly surpassed his own.

A giant, muscular being with horns made out of flames looked down on the bruised Saitama and laughed, smoke and brimstone (which suspiciously smelled like coffee) exuding from his mouth. "Fool! Do you honestly believe that you can save the rest of humanity by yourself? I feel insulted!"

Blood leaked from Saitama's lips as he felt himself grinning. "I don't know. I'm pretty strong. Strong enough to stop you."

The monster's eyes flashed a deep crimson as it suddenly bore down on the hero. "Then try to stop me, worm! After I'm through with you, the world will be mine!"

Saitama clenched his fist, feeling an old, familiar power echoing in his heart. This was it. Do or die.

Rearing his arm back, he prepared for a final blow. A punch so powerful, that he wasn't sure if he could even survive it. But it was worth it. To save humanity. To be a hero.

Then, right as he was going to punch the monster straight in its ugly face, it suddenly morphed into Genos wearing a floral apron, holding a cup of coffee. "Wake up, Master."

The bald man groaned, grasping his face with his hands, which, just a second ago, was about to beat the snot out of a dream monster. "Damnit, not again…"

He was never in a ruined hellscape of ruined buildings and fire. Instead, he was laying on a soft bed, with blankets in disarray around him. Why did all his dreams have a setting of destruction around him, he wondered. He read that it had something to do with his inner desires, which kind of made sense. In a way.

He glanced over to Genos, who was busying himself with straightening out the covers on his own bed. He would have said that he was surprised to see the teenage cyborg in an actual floral designed apron, but Genos had been doing this kind of stuff for a while now, so it didn't really bother him. What _did_ bother him was where he got the apron from.

Then again, Genos had so much tech inside him, he wouldn't be shocked if that was an attachment of some sort.

Saitama yawned widely and sat up on the bed. "Morning Genos. What's that smell?"

The teen glanced up from his work and immediately shuffled over to his master. To Saitama's bemusement, he was also wearing indoor slippers with a bear pattern on them. "Coffee, master. Some of the heroes took the liberty of delivering us some earlier."

"Coffee, huh? You sure this isn't some kind of weird, extraterrestrial coffee that's not safe for us to drink?" asked Saitama, 100% jokingly.

"While it is strange to see coffee in such a place, I have scanned every single drop of coffee in the mugs and had them cycled through various pH meters and toxicity measuring devices in my arm. I found the contents to have various antioxidants and chemicals, which are in the normal range of our own world's coffee," answered Genos, 100% non-jokingly.

While it was kind of gross to think about Genos dripping coffee into his arm and putting it back into the mug, Saitama had long since stopped caring and instead downed the beverage in one, hearty gulp.

The teen idly fingered his own mug, not really caring to drink the contents. "Master, I feel as if we should discuss our current predicament."

The bald hero belched. "What about it?"

"Well, according to my research so far, we seem to be on a planet called Earth, and is sometime in the late 21st century. Clearly, this world does not use the same measurements of time as we do. However, they also speak the same language as ours, and it seems there is an area in this 'country' that shares your name called the Saitama Prefecture."

"You mean there's something named after me here?"

Genos shook his head. "It must be a coincidence, because nobody has ever heard of you or acknowledged your existence here, Master."

Saitama grimaced. He didn't have to say that so harshly. "How about any plans to get us back home? I don't wanna lost my job."

Another shake of the head. "Unfortunately not. Whatever that portal was completely circumvented any theories on interdimensional or interplanetary travel. Not even the star coordinates are the same on Earth as it is back in our world."

Saitama shrugged. "Oh well. Maybe one of the heroes here has some kind of power to teleport us back home or something."

"Speaking of which, Master, I did scan one of the monsters from the fight yesterday."

The optics in Genos's eye suddenly sparked as a 3D hologram appeared at the foot of the bed. The figure was gaseous, and had what seemed to be a metal neck brace and yellow eyes. "This monster was different. When I scanned it initially, it shared only 30% of the energy in the portal that transported us here. However, when I scanned it as it was escaping, the energy similarity jumped to nearly 85%. This is too strange to be a coincidence."

Saitama was busy poking a finger through the holograms mouth area. "You saying this guy was on the ship?"

"Not exactly. I theorize that whatever makes up this creature's body was used in the creation of the portal. Perhaps Boros had come to this planet earlier and used on of its species to create parts of his ship."

The bald hero looked up. "So all we gotta do is catch this guy?"

"Correct. I can also collect various samples from its body in order to create our own portal back."

That was something he could get behind. A simple hunt for a monster. The other heroes may not like that idea, but it wasn't as if they were gonna kill it or anything. Laws were a lot stricter here.

A gentle knock on the door disturbed their little meeting. The face of the lady from yesterday popped through. "Are you both decent? Principal Nezu would like to give you a tour of the school."

Genos hastily put away his coffee mug on the table. "Of course. I expect that we will be under watch?"

Midnight winked slyly. "What do you think, sweetie?"

The cyborg said nothing and immediately stood. "Let us go, Master."

Saitama must have been staring at the 18+ hero, because Midnight noticed him eying her clothing. She smiled flirtingly and poked more of her skintight hero costume through the doorway. "Like what you see?"

"Not really."

Midnight almost bit her tongue in shock.

"I mean, this is a school, right? With kids and stuff? Why would you wear something like that in public? Seems a little perverted, if you ask me."

Her face slowly turned red from anger and embarrassment, but she swallowed it down to vent out another day. She would make him regret what he said another day.

Saitama shrugged on his hero costume, which was hung over the foot of the bed. "Let's go then. Can we stop by a restaurant or something? I'm starving."

Midnight nodded curtly and held the door open for the heroes to walk through. She gave the stink eye to the bald hero, who didn't notice nor would have cared, and winked at the blonde teen, who also didn't notice and certainly would not have cared.

Then she did a little double take. "Where'd you get that apron?"

[-]

Izuku shuffled uneasily in his seat. All around him, the rest of his classmates were in talk about the news they saw last night. Apparently, all of Japan was in an uproar about the attack on USJ and now his friends were being interviewed left and right.

He personally avoided all the press and did his best to avoid all the trouble.

"Did you see the news last night?" asked Toru, "All of us showed up on the screen! I didn't stand out at all though…"

Shoji nodded. "That's not surprising."

Ojiro laughed awkwardly. "Well, it's hard to stand out when you're mostly invisible."

"But man, I was surprised," exclaimed Kirishima, "Everyone's making such a big deal out of it."

Jirou twiddled her ear-jacks. "Of course. It's not every day that the number one hero school gets attacked out of nowhere."

Izuku nearly jumped in his seat when Mineta suddenly started screaming behind him. "Don't remind me of that! I almost pissed myself dry!"

Then Izuku _did_ jump when Bakugo let off a small explosion on his desk, which was already covered in burn marks. "Shut your mouth, you pissant! It's damn annoying!"

Some things never changed.

The Quirk inheritor then looked down at his hands. He was surprised that he wasn't too fazed by all the action that happened recently. And by the looks of things, his classmates didn't seem too stressed at all. With the exception of Mineta, of course.

Was this them getting one step closer to becoming heroes? Already moving on from a traumatic event?

If so, then what kind of event _would_ shock him? Maybe if someone died, which thankfully didn't happen. Although they would have come close to it if it wasn't for All Might and those strange heroes.

He was still worried about that too. None of his findings revealed anything about those heroes that miraculously showed up out of the blue. It was almost as if they didn't exist as of yesterday.

The thought of them being some kind of government project also crossed his mind, but if that were the case, why were they let out? Did they escape some kind of laboratory experiment? Were they secretly fugitives on the run? Whatever the case, the situation bothered him.

"But hey, those two heroes from yesterday weren't mentioned on the news at all," said Sero, who was seated next to Izuku, "Wouldn't the media be crawling all over them if they're that strong?"

Yaoyorozu suddenly popped up from the back of the class. "Maybe they're avoiding them. If all of Japan is after such a huge scoop, then I would lay low too."

"Those heroes were super cool though!" exclaimed Uraraka, who pumped her fist in the air.

"Yeah, I wonder why we haven't heard of them sooner. Especially if they were almost as strong as All Might." Tsuyu wondered.

Kaminari shrugged. "Eh, I don't know about them being as strong as the number one. They probably just finished off the villain after All Might softened him up."

Yaoyorozu nodded. "I agree. If there _was_ someone as strong as All Might, then we would definitely know."

Izuku quietly listened in on their conversations, but what Kaminari said stuck with him. Not that he doubted All Might was the number one hero in terms of strength, but he was definitely sure that Mr. Saitama was much stronger than he seemed.

"No. That baldy is damn tough."

The green-haired teen blinked. He almost didn't hear Bakugo speak up. Did he share the same feelings about the mystery heroes?

Iida then shattered the relatively tranquil atmosphere with his characteristic arm chopping. "Everyone, quiet down and head to your seats! The teacher will be here any moment, and we should set a good example!"

Tsuyu giggled. "But you're the only one not sitting, Iida."

And so he was. The tall teen was standing at the very front of the classroom, apparently not noticing that everyone was already seated at their assigned desks, ready for the teacher to walk in.

With a small cough, Iida stiffly strut over to his chair and sat. One could almost see the telltale signs of embarrassment on his cheeks.

Ashido flung back a lock of pink hair from her eyes and glanced back at Tsuyu. "But who's gonna be the homeroom teacher for today? Isn't Mr. Aizawa still in the hospital?"

The frog-like girl nodded. "True. Maybe one of the other teachers are going to fill in?"

Izuku felt an uncomfortable presence behind him as Mineta started giggling. "I hope it's Miss Midnight. She can teach me everything she wants to…"

Yup, some things definitely didn't change.

And, as if the universe decided to answer post-haste, the door opened, revealing what looked to be a mummy wearing clothes. "Morning."

"Why are you back so soon, Mr. Aizawa?" exclaimed the class.

"You're too crazy, man!" gulped Kaminari.

Iida piped up from the back row. "Are your injuries fully recovered, Mr. Aizawa?"

"My health isn't the issue at the moment," mumbled the pro, "And you all still have a fight to do."

Bakugo's eyes narrowed. "You mean…?"

"That's right. The UA Sports Festival is drawing near."

There was a collective gasp of relief.

"That's a super normal school event!"

"Thank god, I thought we were going to fight villains again."

"I can show off to the public how much I sparkle, _oui_?"

Jirou raised her hand with a worried look in her eyes. "But is it really okay to have a festival right after the villain attack? What if they attack again?"

Aizawa sighed. "Apparently, we want to make it public that we can still deal with these issues. By holding the event, we prove that we won't be shaken by villain threats. But, just to make it safe, security is increased fivefold than it was previously.

"Above all, this festival is a huge chance that's not going to be cancelled by villain attacks."

The class broke out into whispers, with about half being worried and the other excited. Aizawa cleared his throat. "But, before I get into specifics, I have someone to introduce to you again."

Izuku blinked. "Introduce…?"

The bandaged hero looked at the door. "You both can come in now."

The door slowly slid open, drawing every single pair of eyes on it.

Saitama poked a head through the doorway. "This thing is big. You guys have gigantic kids or something?"

Genos followed suit, barely sparing a glance at the doors. "It is probably for children with Quirks that affect their physical body, Master."

"No way…" Kirishima whispered, his voice almost reverent, "It's these guys again!"

"These are pro heroes Saitama and Demon Cyborg. Because of their aid from yesterday and the current situation, they are staying here for the time being. I was told to watch over them. Treat them well."

Izuku was elated for the idea to see his heroes again, and almost turned his sparkling eyes on the two. Almost.

He couldn't quite figure out why, but when the doors opened to reveal Mr. Saitama and the Demon Cyborg, Mr. Aizawa's back slightly straightened and seemed to become more alert. As if he was ready to attack or defend himself at a moment's notice.

Why would he be wary of fellow heroes, Izuku wondered. And if they were pros like Mr. Aizawa said, then why didn't he find any information on them yesterday?

Saitama slowly blinked as he faced the class. It was your typical classroom, with rows and seats and everything. The only thing that threw him off was the complete wackiness of the situation. There was something with a bird face, for crying out loud. He had seen some weird things before, but the weird thing was that nobody seemed to react to the bird or care.

Ashido leaned back and whispered to Tsuyu. "Hey, that hottie is back again!"

Genos heard those words through his enhanced hearing. Someone thought Master was attractive. He would be elated.

He also heard a myriad of other comments thrown around here and there. A blonde child with red eyes scoffed and muttered. "Saitama? His mom must've hated him."

Saitama idly scratched his cheek. All in all, though, this was a normal classroom. He somewhat paid attention to what this mummy guy was saying as his attention turned back to the students. Apparently, they were hosting some kind of festival to test their skills and get the attention of other pro heroes, who would then host them over break or something.

He almost pouted. If only his old school was this exciting.

"If you're serious about being a pro hero, then don't slack off. Understood?"

The class roared their affirmation.

"Then class is dismissed."

As the rest of the class bustled about, discussing where they wished to intern at, Aizawa walked up to the two heroes. "Alright, let's go. Principal Nezu told me to take you guys to go eat. Cafeteria is down the stairs and up the hall."

Genos blinked as the Erasure hero led them out of the classroom. "Is this institution's class periods really this short? What of teaching the student's?"

Aizawa barely spared a glance at the teen, his eyes lingering for just a moment on the jacket that covered his metallic arms. "I'm just the homeroom teacher in the morning. The other teachers are also going to cover a majority of the subjects."

He pointed over to a certain cowboy hat wearing hero, who was standing sentry outside the door. "Snipe over here teaches Quirk Studies, Midnight teaches Modern Hero Art History, and so on and so forth."

Snipe fell into step behind the trio, making sure to not let his eyes off of them. "At the end of the day, though, we're pro heroes, so we take care of hero duties as well."

Genos noticed that Snipe always had a hand near his gun. Obviously, they were still wary of him and Master. That was to be expected, however. He would be disappointed in these heroes otherwise.

They walked past students in the hallways, who spared a somewhat fleeting look at the unlikely quartet before moving on.

"You must know that you cannot keep us here forever, Eraserhead."

Aizawa said nothing.

"As of now, we are nothing more than prisoners at your school. Although you are treating us well, we would both like to go back to our homes."

"Then I'm not the one you should be talking to. But Nezu told me to keep an eye on you for as long as this issue gets resolved. So unless you want to give us some information, I am unfortunately stuck with you guys."

Genos crossed his arms. "Then at least grant us access to your basic facilities later. I have some research I would like to conduct."

Snipe opened up a set of doors that revealed a bustling room filled with the smell of food and the noise of children talking about their days.

Shota sighed before stepping through. "I'll see what I can do."

[-]

After a somewhat tense altercation between Saitama and Lunch Rush, the former of whom had to be convinced that the latter was not, in fact, a talking vacuum cleaner wearing clothes, the group got their food with little disturbance.

Saitama slurped on some ramen noodles before gulping down a glass of water. He was relieved to hear that he did not have to pay for eating this food, so he heaped on as much grub as possible onto his large tray.

As he munched on some tempura shrimp, he couldn't help but notice how similar the food was to those of his own world. After all, who would expect to see burgers, fries, udon, and even cutlets on a different planet? The same language and writing were one thing, but the same food as well?

But he simply brushed those thoughts aside. Maybe some kind of higher power was responsible for the similarities. Surely gods run out of ideas at some point.

While he pondered on if gods existed and if he could fight them, Genos played around with a light meal of some rice and side dishes. He had come to the same conclusion as Saitama's, minus the whole "god" thing.

Why was it that things were so similar here? Maybe the parallel universe theory did hold some merit. Dr. Kuseno wouldn't appreciate that. He hated being wrong.

Aizawa slurped on a pack of some kind of energy drink through a gap in his bandages, as that was all he could manage to do without stressing his wounds too much.

These heroes didn't look dangerous at all, in his opinion. The bald one acted like a dopey teenager, while the other actual teenager acted too serious, as if he was trying to seem older than he actually was.

Then again, looks could be deceiving. Pro hero Fatgum looked like a literal balloon, even though he could take on men two times his size and come out smiling. And if what Nezu said was true, these two managed to take down a villain that nearly bashed his entire head in.

"So, is this what you normally look like?"

Aizawa almost didn't register the question being directed at him. "What?"

Saitama gestured vaguely at his face with his mouth full of noodles. "You know, the bandages and stuff. Is your skin a different color or something?"

"Didn't you see me yesterday?"

A blank stare was the only answer he got.

"The possibility of me being injured never crossed your mind?"

The bald hero shrugged. "Hey, I've been seeing a lot of stuff that's weird lately. Thought you were one of those monsters."

The Erasure hero blinked. "Monsters don't exist."

"Oh yeah, you guys don't have them here. You call them "mutant Quirks" or something."

"Did you just call everyone who has a mutant Quirk a monster?" Snipe asked. If one were to listen hard enough, the cowboy sounded hurt.

Eraserhead leaned forward; his drink forgotten. "You have never seen people with distinct Quirk features before?"

Saitama picked through his fries. "Only people we have in our home are normal guys. No tails or feathers or anything. Only things that are different are monsters."

"You mean villains?"

"Sure, we call them that too."

Aizawa briefly considered the possibility that these two were living in some kind of racist community, where mutant Quirks were deemed as unnatural and persecuted against. But, then again, they haven't made any moves to attack their students. Maybe they simply grew up in some sort of sheltered lifestyle? Were there any places on Earth that had these types of communities?

"Then what do you do when you encountered villains back in your home?" Snipe asked.

Genos gave an almost nonchalant look in his direction. "We eliminate them, of course. That is the job of a hero."

Silence deafened the table despite the dozens of talking students all around. Shota felt his fingers curl underneath his casts, which gave him no small amount of pain. His eyes narrowed to slits. "Eliminate? What you are saying is that you're murdering these people."

The teen spared a glance at Snipe, who surreptitiously grasped the handle of his gun underneath the table. "Why does that matter? Powerful monst— _villains_ are dangerous, and keeping them alive would only endanger the public. Surely it is a better alternative than having them escape."

The tension increased tenfold as Aizawa glared at the cyborg. "I do not know how you guys operate under your hero agency, but killing is a crime unless it is justified. What do you do if you encounter a small-fry villain that you can easily subdue?"

"As an S-Class, I seldom have to deal with such things," Genos said, "If I am to fight one, then I suppose we would capture it. But there is often no point. All villains are dangerous beings, and making sure they stop what they are doing permanently is the best way to handle things."

The hero couldn't help but notice how much Genos seemed to be distancing himself from villains. He kept using "it" to describe them, as if he was trying to say they weren't even human anymore. "Things must be very peaceful where you're from, then." Shota said, almost spitting the words out.

The teen leaned back in his chair; his food abandoned. "Unfortunately, that is not the case. Villains outnumber us nearly 5 to 1. Our jobs are busy, which means we cannot spare extra time to detain all of them. We leave the police to capture the more harmless ones."

Now that was a surprise. What kind of country had a villain population that outnumbered that of heroes with such disparity? Nothing came to mind. He fell silent as he processed this new information.

Snipe, however, seemed to have enough. "I don't know what kind of policy you guys have," he started, "and I don't know why you are here or where you came from. But if you guys try to enforce your own values into our societies, then we will not hesitate to take you in for as long as we can."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a fact."

They almost didn't notice Saitama slowly standing up from his chair. "And where do you think you're going?" Shota asked, making to stand up as well.

The bald man pointed at the doors leading out of the cafeteria. "Bathroom."

The bandaged hero took a moment to look at the man's face, which was blanker than a board. Either he didn't care about the intense conflict that just occurred, or he just wasn't listening. Shota banked on both options.

Well, at least the atmosphere diffused a bit. Aizawa glanced over at Snipe, who seemed ready to aim his gun at Saitama any second. "I'll take him. Watch this kid."

"I will follow my Master wherever he goes. I will also come."

"Actually, I was kind of hoping to go by myself…"

A glare from between bandages was the only answer he got. Saitama sighed. "Fine. Genos, just stay here. And be nice. They're giving us free food."

A slightly frustrated Genos was the last thing that the bald hero saw before he was escorted out of the doors.

[-]

"You want to be a hero to make a lot of money?"

The question echoed through the empty corridor. Izuku, Iida, and Ochaco had just finished their meals and were on their way to the next class periods. The topic of why they had wanted to be heroes had suddenly come up, and the two boys were surprised to learn the real reason of the bubbly girl's reasoning.

Ochaco felt her face flush with embarrassment. "Yeah… Dang, I feel embarrassed. You guys have such noble reasons for becoming a hero, and then there's just me."

Iida made the usual chopping motion with his hands. "Having a goal to support your livelihood is admirable! There is no need to be embarrassed!"

Izuku almost felt a shiver crawl up his spine as he considered the misgivings in his head. "Is your family in some kind of trouble?"

Ochaco fervently shook her head. "No, no, nothing like that! It's just that my parents work for a construction company, and things haven't been so good the past couple years…"

The Quirk-inheritor's eyes lit up with understanding. "Ah! With your Quirk, if you get licensed, then costs are gonna go way down!"

"Right? That's what I told my dad when I was a kid! But he just laughed and told me to not worry about them and instead focus on what I wanna do.

Her eyes lit up with a new passion. "I am definitely going to make a lot of money and let my parents take it easy."

"So you decided to become a hero to support them? How amazing! Bravo, Uraraka!" Iida bellowed.

Ochaco felt her hands grip the fabric of her skirt as she blushed. "Thanks, guys. Still, I feel a little bad since you guys just want to be heroes to help people."

"Why's that a problem?"

The trio started at the sound. They turned to see a sudden intruder in their midst, followed closely by their own homeroom teacher. "Mr. Saitama and Mr. Aizawa? What are you doing here?" Izuku asked.

Aizawa gestured vaguely at the bald man. "Break."

Ochaco, however, didn't pay attention to the reason why and instead focused her attention on the man who asked the question. "What do you mean?"

Saitama shrugged. "I kinda heard what you kids were talking about. What's so embarrassing about being a hero for money? Heroes here do get paid, right?"

She fidgeted uncomfortably. "I mean, everyone else has such admirable reasons why they wanna be heroes… Isn't that enough reason to feel kind of weird?"

"So what?"

Ochaco looked up at him questioningly.

"I mean, sure you're being a hero for money, but you want to save people too, right?"

She nodded. "Of course, I want to save people! That's what a hero does!"

Saitama crossed his arms. "Then I think that's a good enough reason. It doesn't matter if you're fighting for money and fame or something. As long as you're helping other people, then that seems pretty heroic to me. Wanting material things doesn't make someone any less of a hero."

The teen felt her face flush again, but this one was of happiness instead of discomfort. "…Thank you…"

"Then again, being paid a lot of money sounds nice. I wouldn't have to spend my time looking at coupons anymore."

"You don't get paid for your hero activities, Mr. Saitama?" asked Izuku.

The bald hero idly scratched his head. "I mean, being a C-Class means you get to have a regular income from the agency, but you know. Rent and stuff."

"C-Class?"

"Anyways, I'm off," Saitama said as he made his way back to the cafeteria with Aizawa, "Have fun in school or whatever."

"Wait," exclaimed Iida, "You have toilet paper on your—"

The doors slammed shut. "—shoe…"

A brief silence passed before Izuku spoke up. "W-Well, we should head for class. Maybe he'll see the toilet paper and take it off."

The trio made their way up the stairs. Ochaco was unusually quiet, pondering over what Saitama had said to her. What he said did make sense. And it did make her feel a lot better of her reasons for becoming a hero.

She made a mental note to thank the man the next time she saw him.

"Mr. Saitama must have an extremely noble reason for becoming a hero," Iida exclaimed boisterously, "His ideology sounds similar to that of All Might's! What a magnificent lesson we learned today!"

Izuku felt himself nodding. "I wonder what his reason is then. It sounds like he would even be a hero for free if it meant helping other people."

"Whatever it is," Ochaco said, "I'm sure it's better than mine."

The three shared a laugh over that as they walked through the warm light of the hallways.

[-]

"So, tell me, why did _you_ decide to become a hero?" Aizawa asked as they sat down at the lunch table once more.

Saitama scoffed down half a burger in one bite before shrugging. "For fun."

[-]

 **And, that's a wrap folks! Hope you liked it!**

 **Yeah, I know, it's been a really long time since I posted anything. I know my name says I'm lazy but this is kind of beyond lazy and borderline negligent. Sorry about that, but I do have my reasons.**

 **Of course, first off, college. Junior year so far has been kicking my ass. Schedule is tough and tests are tougher. This was officially the busiest year in college I have ever had.**

 **Secondly, I am in the process of studying for the LSAT. Big stuff. Lots of work. Very stress. Yes.**

 **And lastly, I did go through some depressive stages again. If you guys know anything about feeling depressed is that you don't wanna do shit you like cuz you lost the drive to do so. May sound like a half-assed excuse to some of you guys but that was my reason.**

 **Speaking of which, thanks for sending me PM's of encouragement to finish my story and take my time. Really made me feel a lot better when I got around to reading them. A lot less thanks to people who sent me actual hate PM's, telling me to inflict bodily harm on my person.**

 **Look, I get that you want more stories and chapters and stuff. I really do. But some of you guys need to be reminded that I have a life of my own. I have deadlines. I have tests. I have real life issues that extend beyond my responsibility of finishing this story.**

 **And just because you guys want more doesn't mean you should actively tell me to kill myself or calling me a bitch for neglecting my "duties". I went through ideas of just quitting altogether and deleting everything.**

 **As for my other stories, I am actually trying to get back into those. I've been writing and while I'm not happy with the results yet, I am definitely going to update those. Probably not for a couple months though, until junior year is finally over. Then you guys can complain if I still don't post anything new.**

 **But, other than that, thanks for reading this chapter. Hope it was to your liking! Next chapter is gonna officially start the Sports Festival and what Saitama and Genos thinks of it.**

 **So, see you guys on the next one!**


End file.
